


【爆轰】冤家路窄

by Aka_Yuza



Category: Bktd
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 31,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22132225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aka_Yuza/pseuds/Aka_Yuza
Summary: 被冤枉的轰在jy里发生的爱情故事x
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Todoroki Shouto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 171





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ooc  
> jy大佬爆豪x被冤枉轰  
> 没剧情的自娱自乐爽文，有轰被检查后面（非爆豪，爆豪没被检查过）的场景。  
> （一共十一章，可能日后会因为懒得上传而删了这章）  
> 自己避雷自己避雷自己避雷

> ****第一章** **
> 
> “被告轰焦冻，还有什么补充吗？”
> 
> 轰焦冻被铐着双手，一身西装被陪审席讽刺为衣冠禽兽。耳边不断传来刻意的贬低嘲讽，轰丝毫不受别人指指点点的影响，双目平静，声线平稳有力：“我没有杀人。”
> 
> 法官不满地皱眉。
> 
> 他并不喜欢不知好歹的被告。
> 
> 所有证据都摆在眼前，甚至连被告的辩护律师都已经放弃抗辩。可是这个被告还在否认。
> 
> 被告一脸坦荡，目光正直得仿佛判罪的法官才是有罪的那一个。
> 
> 这让法官非常不舒服。
> 
> “你的意思是这位男性是故意撞上你的刀口自杀陷害你吗？”
> 
> 轰连个余光都没有给检察官，目光没有离开法官的眼睛：“我没有拿刀，那不是我。”
> 
> “监控拍得那么清楚，你还在否认什么？”
> 
> “那不是我。”
> 
> 轰坐在押运车上，看着窗外不断后退的风景。他现在没有空闲抱怨世态炎凉，也没有功夫咒骂命运不公。他现在只想再多看看外面的风景。
> 
> 轰突然有点想笑。
> 
> 判罪前的自己只离开过一次自己的城市，没想到第二次离开会是去往监狱。
> 
> 早知道有这么一天，轰就该多出去走走，多看看这个世界。
> 
> 哪怕只有自己知道，也希望证明自己曾经来过这个世界。
> 
> ……不。
> 
> 轰早就知道会有这么一天。
> 
> 但他没想到那个人竟然如此心狠，竟然直接把自己送进监狱来防止自己收回他好不容易抢来的一切。
> 
> 眼前的风景从绿荫变成荒芜，轰知道目的地近了。
> 
> 第一二四五监狱。
> 
> 别称，重灾区。
> 
> 轰被押送的警官拖拽着下车，脚步踉跄地撞上身边另一个犯人。那个犯人有着一头粉色的头发，耳朵上满满的洞眼。轰只快速瞥了一眼：“抱歉。”
> 
> 粉发犯人毫不客气地踹了轰一脚，接着自己被警官打了一棍。犯人脾气更重，躲着警官视线的同时踹了轰好几下。
> 
> 轰抿抿唇，不想挨踹，装作不经意地往另一边挪动。等挪到安全距离，轰才注意到监狱上满满的嘲讽逗趣声。
> 
> 这是重灾区的规矩，也是重灾区的「特别许可」。当有新的患者进来时，老患者们可以在监狱的高处围观，颇有一副「同道中人，欢迎欢迎」的友好感。
> 
> 但事实上这批老患者们只会居高临下地用肮脏的眼光来挑选今后几年的乐子。
> 
> 看上去胆小瘦弱的，今后可以诉诸暴力，手动发泄一切不满；看上去四肢发达的，可以招来扩张自己的势力；看上去奸猾狡诈的，不管能不能收为己用，先弄傻了总归没错。至于像轰这样细皮嫩肉长相出挑的男孩子……不当性奴天理难容。
> 
> 监狱上方此起彼伏的发出口哨声，轰垂眸站在角落，听着监狱长没营养没新意的冗长演讲。听来听去，不过是电影里那种「监狱上下唯我独尊」的中心内容。
> 
> “……最后一点，”监狱长清了清嗓子：“也是我作为监狱长给你们的唯一一次忠告。”
> 
> 轰抬起头，看着监狱长用咬牙切齿但又无奈的表情说道：“不要去惹那头狮子。”
> 
> 上方的口哨声也没了，一切都变得非常安静。安静到轰可以听清风吹过耳边的声音。
> 
> 轰很喜欢这样的静谧。他闭上眼，微微侧过脸感受最后的自由。然后轰听见上方传来一句很淡的叹气。
> 
> “希望爆心地对这个漂亮家伙没有兴趣。”
> 
> 轰被狱警推搡着进入冲洗房，没有人权地被反复翻看自己的身体。
> 
> 为了防止犯人藏毒藏通讯器，监狱配备了一根装着倒钩的探测仪。狱警对轰没有丝毫怜惜，警棍往轰的屁股上用力拍打：“自己把屁股掰开！”
> 
> 轰皱眉，用手掰开自己的臀瓣。
> 
> 警棍又往轰的后背狠狠敲打：“弯腰！”
> 
> 轰压低前身，很快又被打了几下：“你以为你是爆心地啊，你以为你不用被查得那么仔细？弯这么点是不是心虚啊，是不是屁股里面藏东西了？头着地！我要好好查！”
> 
> 警棍每一下都打中轰的脊柱，轰被打得脸色发白。探测仪直接捅进轰紧致干涩的后穴，倒钩在里面搅动，试图勾出点什么。
> 
> 轰咬着嘴唇不肯发出声音，但后穴已经被倒钩弄疼，似乎被划破了穴肉。
> 
> “诶你行了，别浪费时间。”一个金色头发的狱警靠过来吹了声口哨：“你新来的吧，不知道这地方爆心地管了吗？有那头狮子在，出不了什么事的。”
> 
> 金发狱警靠得更近，神秘兮兮地说道：“再说了，这小子长得挺俏，万一爆心地看上他了，回头一告状，你可就完了。”
> 
> “我听说爆心地对这种事没兴趣，我还以为他不喜欢男人。”
> 
> “瞧你说的，人再不喜欢也得解决生理需求啊。你听说过爆心地跟右手谈恋爱吗？”
> 
> 检查的狱警犹豫了几秒，迅速将探测仪抽了出来：“去领衣服。”
> 
> 轰站起身，刚往前走了两步就被金发狱警叫住，手心被塞了一管药膏：“好好护着你屁股。”
> 
> 凑近了轰才发现对方的警帽下还有一些黑发。轰忍住后穴的不适，稳定住嗓音声线的起伏：“请问，谁是爆心地？”
> 
> 金发狱警笑起来，摸摸鼻子：“等你进去就知道了。那家伙特别显眼，你一眼就能看出来。”
> 
> 见对方不打算细说，轰也不追问。点点头，轰打算往前走，紧接着又被叫住：“给你个建议，你考虑一下依附爆心地。要是真得了他的庇护，你在监狱里会过得很好。”
> 
> “谢谢。”轰不打算依附任何人，但也不能跟这个警官呛声。抬头看了一眼对方的铭牌：“上鸣警官。”
> 
> “我看你不像个坏人，也是被冤枉进来的吧？”
> 
> 轰注意到了上鸣的措词，点点头。
> 
> “心态别崩，等你见过爆心地就会受到安慰了。”上鸣警官突然失笑，像是后怕什么一样瞬间恢复正经脸：“我说真的，这地方都是吃人不吐骨头的家伙，全都是被社会认为有病的患者。全世界那么多监狱，只管这儿叫「重灾区」。你要是在这儿死了也只会被报告为「病死」，扔进垃圾焚烧炉就了事。”
> 
> “如果想要活到外面的人给你洗清冤屈那天，你就别管什么自尊节操，去当爆心地的舔狗吧。不管是性奴还是什么，除了他以外，在这监狱里没有谁能真的护住你。”
> 
> 轰被判决无期徒刑那天，嫁祸自己的那个人曾经给轰科普过第一二四五监狱。
> 
> 这里面关押的都是各种各样罪无可赦的罪犯。他们是社会败类、是无可救药的变态。国家之所以没有判死刑，是因为这些人里有太多高智商天才。他们制作的危险道具换个角度就是最新科技。
> 
> 可是这些人从来没想过改邪归正，从没考虑过用本事给自己减刑。他们把监狱当成另一个地球，在里面作威作福，你争我斗，不亦乐乎。只要不出来危害大众，国家也乐得一个「宽容」的好名头。
> 
> 因此不管这座监狱里有多荒唐，国家都会睁一只眼闭一只眼。
> 
> 能在这座监狱里护住人的罪犯……
> 
> 轰赤裸着身体，没有像别的犯人那样谩骂，也没有听见牢房里的犯人念叨自己样貌。他坦坦荡荡地走进被分配的牢房，进去便看见五个男人盯着自己。
> 
> 这是要跟自己度过余生的室友们。尽管他们的眼神很不友好，轰还是想保持良好的态度：“你们好，我叫轰焦冻。”
> 
> 1号床的男人很魁梧，比古铜色还要深的肤色满是油光。这个人盯着轰的屁股盯了好一会儿，鼻间用力哼出一声。
> 
> 3号床的瘦弱男子有着一头小卷发，快速黏上去安抚了几句。只是安抚了没几分钟就被6号床的男人抓着头发按在跨间。3号床的男人也不挣扎，非常自然地张嘴吞进6号床的性器。6号床是个欧美人，性器又长又粗，轰发现那个3号床的喉咙凸出了一个弧度。
> 
> 1号床瞬间怒了，刚走几步就被剩下两个人拦着。一个脱下裤子，一个跪下来舔。
> 
> 1号床和6号床虽然在别人嘴里抽动，但视线一次都没离开过轰。
> 
> 轰只当做没看见，动手套上黑白囚服，默默爬上自己的5号床，拉过被子盖住身体，拧开药膏摸向自己的后穴。
> 
> “艹，装什么！”6号床没了兴致，指着轰的方向骂，越骂越难听。
> 
> 4号床的小个子一边被打还一边劝阻：“鹰哥你再忍忍，等确定爆心地对这小白脸没兴趣，他还不是随你玩弄？”
> 
> “就是，他跟咱们一个牢房，第一次肯定是交代在咱们这儿的。”2号床听上去脑子灵活，说话也玲珑。他只说「第一次会交代在这件牢房，却没说是交代在谁手上」。
> 
> 轰一边涂药，一边把这件牢房里每个人的性格给摸清。总结下来以后，轰忽然觉得事情不妙。
> 
> 这个6号床叫Eagle（伊戈尔），别人给了外号「鹰哥」。赚钱方法多，在监狱里算小有势力。
> 
> 1号床叫冈本雄介，靠武力圈出一个小团体。
> 
> 剩下三个是零号，除了2号床小林梓有点脑子，其余两个都是被伊戈尔和冈本调进来的新欢。也就是说这个监狱可以靠势力调动牢房成员。
> 
> 从伊戈尔和冈本在别人嘴里抽插的力度和频率、以及露出来的腰部肌肉和射精时的体征来看，轰有自信打过他们。但轰不知道他们外面有多少打手，他不确信能不能在这群人手中留住身体的清白。
> 
> 轰不禁笑了。
> 
> 自己那个名义上的哥哥，当真是要自己生不如死。
> 
> 轰不再去听被子外的挞伐声，他裹紧被子，用手掌压住耳朵，将自己封闭在小空间里。轰试图在毫无安全感和私密性的牢床上寻求一方安宁，但这些动作无疑将自己的不安和烦躁成倍放大。
> 
> 也许是那个警官下手太狠，轰的脊柱还刺疼着，随意翻身都不行。而上鸣警官的口袋里分明还有着治疗棍伤的药膏，却只给了自己涂后穴的那一支。
> 
> 此举的含义太明显了，轰都不用猜。何况上鸣警官张嘴闭口都在建议轰去卖屁股给爆心地。
> 
> 只是轰在「哥哥」身上吃过亏，这会儿又进了重灾区，他再也没办法做回纯真直白的轰焦冻。
> 
> 不过轰本身也不是什么圣母白莲花。他是个商人，也会为了公司利益去给别的公司下套，也会为了项目而将竞争企业踩在脚下。
> 
> 面对上鸣警官的「善意赠药」和「友好建议」，轰第一想法并不是感谢，而是揣度对方企图从自己这里获得什么、这么做有什么好处。
> 
> 这可是重灾区。患者们都不是善茬，陪护人员又怎么可能是软柿子？
> 
> 「你是新来的吧」——上鸣警官是这么说的。换个角度思考，上鸣警官应该在这里待了很长时间了。既然能在重灾区待到现在还保持每天笑眯眯的模样，一定是活得风生水起……起码一定不憋屈。
> 
> 上鸣警官是不是也依附了爆心地？
> 
> 他听上去似乎很熟悉爆心地的喜好性格，笃定轰会对上爆心地的胃口。如果真是这样，那上鸣警官的目的就不难猜了。
> 
> 如果爆心地能看上自己是最好的。上鸣警官今天帮了轰，无疑在爆心地那儿记上一笔功劳。只要轰一两句话，上鸣警官就能在爆心地眼皮底下横着走。
> 
> 如果爆心地没看上自己，那上鸣警官也不吃亏。自己的样貌虽然怪异，但绝对是万里挑一的漂亮。就算爆心地不喜欢，这牢里多的是觊觎自己身体的人。这一点轰在门外时已经听犯人们说了很多次了。能在那么多犯人中要了自己的那一个肯定也不是什么无名之辈。不能被爆心地庇护，能被第二个有权力的人关照也是好的。
> 
> 不过就算是这样，上鸣警官赠药给建议的举动还是有帮助到轰。至少他让轰了解了重灾区的形势和生存方法。而且这支药膏效果挺好，轰已经感觉不到后穴的疼痛了。
> 
> 就冲这一点，轰把上鸣警官列入了「好人」名单。哪怕对方只为利益也没关系。倒不如说轰更希望是因为利益示好。轰已经吃过亏了，他现在只信一个真理。
> 
> 这个世上没有永恒的敌人，也没有永恒的朋友，只有永恒的利益。
> 
> 只要利益关系就好。
> 
> 轰不会再去相信利益以外的感情了。毕竟本应最珍贵纯粹的亲情都背叛了自己，这世上还有什么感情可以信？
> 
> 闭上眼，轰呼出一口气。情绪稳定下来以后，轰想起另一个细节。
> 
> 「也是被冤枉进来的吧」——也就是说，在这个监狱里还有跟自己一样被冤枉进来的人。
> 
> 轰知道自己进重灾区的原因不仅仅是杀人。那个「哥哥」花钱打点好一切，托了好几层关系才确保自己进来。但轰也知道这不过是那个人嘴上说说，他最多投了点钱。
> 
> 因为像轰这样被法官认为无关紧要的小角色最适合被丢进重灾区娱乐患者。说的好听点，活着的时候可以代替国家安抚罪犯，死了也不过是代替监狱外的不特定人英勇牺牲。
> 
> 这个「英勇」还是因为轰成了炮灰的同时避免犯人出去祸害他人得来的。但国家不会给你追封，只会像上鸣警官说的那样「扔进垃圾焚烧炉」。
> 
> 就算牺牲了，轰也不过是因为杀人入狱的社会垃圾。
> 
> 但此时的重点不是轰进来的理由，也不是这个监狱里还有谁和自己一样。轰关注的是上鸣警官在确认自己冤枉以后更加积极地推销爆心地，说得好像爆心地会为被冤枉的人铸起一道防护墙似的。
> 
> 「爆心地」这个名字给轰的第一印象就不好，再看罪犯对这个名字的惧怕程度，轰只会想到电影里那些狱霸的模样。就算后来听见爆心地似乎不好强暴这口，但上鸣警官说的话又让轰觉得爆心地也不是什么正直的人。
> 
> 可现在上鸣警官又给了轰一种错觉，一种爆心地其实是好人的错觉。
> 
> 一个狱霸，到底能好到哪儿去？
> 
> 如果爆心地也是被冤枉入狱的呢？
> 
> 轰被自己的想法吓了一跳，但他很快就否决了这个不切实际的想法。爆心地被冤枉入狱，这怎么可能呢？一个狱霸，就算为了在重灾区立足也不会变成让监狱长都忌惮的存在，更不用说狱霸本体是被冤枉进来替死的无辜炮灰。
> 
> 只有没背景没能力的人才会进来等死。
> 
> 轰顿了顿，想起自己有背景也有能力，他又觉得不能一棍子就把爆心地打死。
> 
> 现在下结论还太早，轰对自己说，一切都要等明早见过爆心地再说。
> 
> 被子外的情色还没有结束，轰为了更快适应监狱生活便将双手从耳朵上拿下来。但又想到明早还得第一次面对如狼似虎的其他人，还有那位神秘强大的狱霸，轰觉得自己要保证充足的睡眠。
> 
> 双手再次搁上耳朵，轰不再去想别的事。轰此刻唯二确信两件事。
> 
> 第一件事，仗着爆心地还没对自己表明态度，轰能确信自己今晚可以睡个安稳觉，不用担心别人强暴自己。
> 
> 第二件事，轰确信自己不会卖屁股给爆心地。如果单靠轰自己真的没法在监狱顺利活下去，轰会选择和爆心地谈利益，而不是卖身。
> 
> 轰这一觉睡得并不踏实。双手捂住耳朵以后有一阵一阵的耳鸣。加上被子外面是直至凌晨才结束的性爱派对，轰睡得昏昏沉沉。
> 
> 轰不是多梦的人，但进入监狱的第一夜，轰断断续续做了好几个梦。那些都不是什么好梦，梦里尽是自己讨厌的人。他们都是轰的亲人，嘴里却都说着最残忍无情的话。梦的最后一个片段，轰被一只手推下深渊。
> 
> 恼人又尖锐的铃声不断响起，轰听见四面八方的咒骂声，跟着坐起来叠好被子，爬下床站定，等待狱警报名字。
> 
> 伊戈尔见轰如此乖巧，竟然会按照牢房要求站着等：“美人儿，你被冤枉的吧？”
> 
> 轰不想回应这句「美人儿」，目不斜视看着铁栏外。
> 
> “啐、”伊戈尔吐了一口在4号床的身上：“你他妈的别不识好歹！都进来这儿了还装什么清高，你在这儿也就配张开腿给肏！”
> 
> “鹰哥别气，”小林摸了摸伊戈尔的胸肌：“他装清高也好，这副瞧不起人的样子最惹爆心地生气。只要他保持这副模样，爆心地可不会要他。”
> 
> 小林说话太圆滑，轰不笨，自然知道小林和上鸣警官一样在给自己卖好。这个人表面上是在安抚伊戈尔，实际上也在提醒轰改改脾性。爆心地不喜欢自以为是的家伙，如果想要讨好爆心地，自己就得入乡随俗。
> 
> 轰不禁思考自己到底什么模样。明明头发异色瞳孔异色，脸上还一大块烫伤痕迹，到底为什么这些人都觉得爆心地会看上自己？
> 
> 还不等轰想明白，小林就发出一声痛呼。轰回头，看见小林的脑袋被按在地上，双腿还跨在伊戈尔身侧。伊戈尔脸上表情不太好：“别以为我不知道你在想什么。”
> 
> 小林笑了两声，也不害怕：“鹰哥这么聪明，当然知道我在想什么。我这不是也在为鹰哥考虑嘛。万一这美人儿后期被调教乖了，爆心地后悔了可怎么办？爆心地一定会杀了碰过美人儿的家伙，你知道的，爆心地最讨厌别人碰他的东西。现在让他装一装乖，爆心地要是瞧不上，那就真的是瞧不上了。”
> 
> 伊戈尔的眼睛就像真的鹰眼，盯着人的时候怵得慌。那个小林也被盯怕了，吞了口口水：“鹰哥……”
> 
> 伊戈尔哼了一声，手掌往小林的屁股上打了好几下：“别耍小聪明。只要我想，你就会被丢到杂房里。”
> 
> 小林别开的脸上闪过一丝嘲讽，转眼又堆上讨好的笑：“是是是，鹰哥说的对，我不敢了。”
> 
> 等一切平息以后冈本才慢慢起床。轰看了一眼对方故作烦躁的样子，忍不住猜想这间牢房的老大其实只有一个6号床。
> 
> 过了一会儿，狱警不耐烦地报到轰的名字。轰是新患者，手上还得戴着铐，脚上也得戴一条重重的镣。
> 
> 走下楼梯的时候，轰注意到新犯人一路上被毛手毛脚占了好几次便宜，但已经有新的犯人发出危险气息，老犯人暗中给对方塞了一把钥匙。
> 
> 那人也不顾及狱警在场，当众解开手铐和脚镣。沉重的铁块连带锁链坠落在地上发出声响，狱警看都不看，一棍子打在距离近的犯人身上：“愣着干什么，快走！”
> 
> 轰默默跟在狱警身后，心知自己没受到过激待遇的原因还是那位爆心地。
> 
> 想起这位人物，轰莫名有了底气。既然现在这位狱霸还能保自己一时平安，那轰为什么不把这份保护利用到最大限度呢？
> 
> 轰不再低着头闷声不坑，而是主动向狱警搭话：“请问爆心地喜欢什么？”
> 
> 狱警吓了一跳，但很快就在脑子里算清得失。这位叫做「艾伦斯」的狱警快速打量轰，然后满意地点头：“爆心地喜欢乖巧听话的，喜欢不惹他心烦的，也喜欢强大的家伙。”
> 
> 这算什么矛盾的喜好？
> 
> 轰皱着鼻子：“他之前有过……”
> 
> 轰不知道怎么说出「性奴」两个字，他本身也不擅长说一些贬低别人的词。但艾伦斯一下子就明白轰在问什么：“不，没有，爆心地从来都不找性奴。如果爆心地真的纵欲，这群混蛋肯定会借着送人来讨好他，也不至于像现在这样大家一听到「爆心地」就只能老老实实安分下来。”
> 
> “爆心地本人不乱来，他允许别人的乱交行为吗？”
> 
> “别人乱交跟爆心地有什么关系？有些家伙你情我愿，有些就算是强迫的又怎样，国家都允许杀人了，乱交算什么？”艾伦斯毫不在意地挥挥手，转而又想起什么，继续说道：“不过你要是做了爆心地的性奴就别再想乱交了，爆心地喜欢干净的。而且爆心地那地方一定不小，你吃过他的鸡巴，包你不会再想着别人了。”
> 
> 轰一点也不喜欢艾伦斯的说法，可也不能表现出来：“你怎么知道的？”
> 
> “等你看到爆心地的样子就知道了。”
> 
> 上鸣警官也这么说过。
> 
> 「看见就能认出」、「看到就能知道」……轰开始对这位爆心地感兴趣了。就像自己在商场上遇见强大的对手一样。
> 
> “你们为什么都认为爆心地会对我感兴趣？”
> 
> 艾伦斯不再说话，领着轰往劳动区走。一直走到荒地边，艾伦斯才开口：“爆心地是不会来这边的，你得中午吃饭的时候才有可能见到他。今天上午你还是安全的。如果中午的时候爆心地没有发话、或者明确表示你不受待见……下午你可能就会在这儿被轮奸。”
> 
> 荒地口已经站满了人，虎视眈眈盯着轰这块白嫩的软肉。
> 
> 艾伦斯又道：“如果你运气好点，爆心地在午饭结束的最后一刻才甩脸，那你就能直接被这群人强奸。如果早一点，午饭场上还有别的小团体…你要知道，这个灾区里会用药的有太多。等他们玩过你，你再来这儿的时候就得死在地上。”
> 
> “那我只有一个选择了不是吗？”轰的声线听不出害怕，平静得不像是正常人：“我得去讨好爆心地…哪怕是卖屁股的交易。”
> 
> 艾伦斯夸了一句轰的觉悟，想了想又送给轰一句忠告：“别跟这里的人扯上关系，爆心地不喜欢你带着麻烦事。”
> 
> 轰点点头，嘴上道了谢，心里却明白艾伦斯这时候会对自己友好也是因为爆心地。要是午饭的时候爆心地没有看上自己，那艾伦斯一定会对自己的生死冷眼旁观。说不定自己死了，艾伦斯还会抱怨自己怎么留下了身体，徒添焚烧的麻烦。
> 
> 轰拿着铁锹，学着别人用不衬手的工具转移碎石。第一天效率不高，旁边有些新人已经被狱警打得皮开肉绽。有一些倒是没在干活，而是被压在地上当众操干。
> 
> 边上的小桶只有浅浅一层，但轰没有挨打。有人试图过来以教学的名义套近乎，轰不拒绝也不接受，任由对方自顾自指导。反正都是抱着轰被爆心地看上的理想来疏通关系，要是没被看上，转眼也能看到自己被千人骑。
> 
> 这群人，在自己被爆心地看上以前都是善良友好的朋友；被爆心地看上以后表面上估计祝福着，私下却骂自己是卖屁股求荣的骚货，还会怀揣嫉妒；要是被爆心地拒绝了，他们还会怪轰不争气，借着「爆心地讨厌你，所以我们也不能对你好」来糟蹋侮辱自己。
> 
> 轰安静听着这些人接二连三的示好，默默记住送上门的爆心地的喜恶信息，将所有明示暗示的讨好拒之千里。
> 
> 铃声又一次响起，一群人已经受不了太阳的暴晒，迅速集合到荒地边。早上的时候轰就被安排在阴凉地，活儿也不多，这会儿没出什么汗。
> 
> 轰注意到狱警的目光都聚集在自己身上，也注意到身后密密麻麻快要射穿自己的视线。
> 
> 轰知道，自己要去见爆心地了。
> 
> 轰不是第一批吃饭的人，到那儿的时候饭菜都凉了。少许温热的给了自己这批人里有些能力的，轰拿到手的不过是硬了的面包和冷了的清汤。
> 
> 当打饭的狱警抬头看见轰的时候，对方立马将轰手里的饭菜收回去，替换上一盘带蔬菜的肉末汤和糙米饭。盘子还带一点温度，肉末虽然细，但好歹是荤菜。
> 
> 这态度不求有功，但求无过。不好不坏，轰淡淡道了一句谢，接过后随意找了一个空座位坐下。
> 
> 餐厅的人还愿意示好，证明爆心地还没来吃饭。轰本想着若是爆心地早些来，两个人错过，那轰还能多一个安全的下午考虑怎么办。
> 
> 如果可以，轰想要明哲保身。
> 
> 但是轰的运气从来都不好。出生的那一刻就降临在一个糟糕的家庭，每次顺风顺水的时候都会来一个大浪把自己掀翻。
> 
> 轰才喝了两口汤，餐厅突然安静下来。轰顺着大家的视线往门口看，只消一眼就确定那个人就是传说中的爆心地。
> 
> 淡金色的头发看上去很刺，猩红色的瞳孔。黑色的背心在一群狱服里格格不入。麦色健康的肌肤，背心外露出的肌肉线条硬朗，但又不显壮。举手投足虽然懒散，可一举一动都带着张狂。明明是随意的走动，在轰看来和君临天下没有区别。整个餐厅的焦点聚在爆心地身上，眼睛里除了他以外容不下别人。
> 
> 轰知道这样的比喻太夸大，可是爆心地此人就给了轰这样的印象。监狱长说的没错，这家伙就是只狮子。浑身蓄满了力气，随时都能爆发。他统领荒地，征服重灾区，把这批不肯屈于人下的变态们踩在脚底，训成一批招手就摇尾巴过来讨好的奴隶。
> 
> 但这个比喻很快就被否定。
> 
> 爆心地随意晃了晃脖子松筋骨，那个眼神，根本不屑于把这群患者当奴隶。
> 
> 轰转过视线，低头安静地嚼嘴里的米饭。
> 
> 爆心地不喜欢惹事的人，也不屑趋炎附势的人。轰若是主动靠过去，爆心地肯定会把自己归于后一类。再者，爆心地喜欢强大的人。若轰就这样过去诉说冤屈、寻求庇护，在爆心地眼里自己肯定是一个胆小怕事的怂蛋。
> 
> 轰能想到的最好的方式就是安静做自己，不争不闹。爆心地如果没注意到自己，别人的探测就失败了，轰还能多安全一天——但这是不可能的。狮子那么警觉，爆心地不至于瞎到没有看见别人的目光在自己和他之间反复。就这样爆心地还没关注到轰，那别人只会把这份忽视当做爆心地对自己的否定。
> 
> 他们会肏死自己。
> 
> 轰还没想好如果爆心地没注意到自己怎么办，餐桌上突然出现的阴影告诉轰可以不用再想下去了。
> 
> 目的达到了，爆心地过来了。
> 
> 轰松了一口气，转而又开始思考接下来要怎么办。这里人那么多，轰不可能直接谈利益……何况现在的轰没有利益可以交涉。
> 
> 除了这具身体，轰一无所有。
> 
> 阴影的面积越来越大，还不等轰开口礼貌问好，一条腿往上直接踹翻了面前的餐桌，连带汤汁也泛出来：“哦。”
> 
> “哦？”
> 
> 爆心地的声音非常好听。低沉却张扬，带有蛊惑人的磁性，又带有威慑别人的攻击性：“还真是冤家路窄啊，半边混蛋。”
> 
> 轰的手里还握着筷子，这会儿叠好放在腿上，抬头对着爆心地的视线：“请问我们见过吗？”
> 
> “见过吗？”爆心地饶有兴致地嚼着这几个字，抬起的那条腿干脆踩在轰的肩膀上，手肘搁在上面。爆心地吊了一会儿众人的胃口，勾起嘴角，眼里是轰捉摸不透的玩味：“好像没见过。”
> 
> “好像？”
> 
> “你认识老子吗？”
> 
> “不认识，”轰又补充道：“但我知道你在这里叫爆心地。”
> 
> 爆豪哼了一声，脚下用力，踩着轰的肩膀让对方摔在长椅上：“老子也觉得你不认识。”
> 
> “…抱歉。”
> 
> “啊？”爆心地的音量拔高。
> 
> “让你认错人了。”
> 
> “哈、哈哈……”爆心地莫名笑起来，笑了几声以后说道：“还真是个看不起人的自大混蛋。”
> 
> 听见「自大混蛋」的时候轰就隐约觉得不太妙，下一秒肩膀传来剧痛，轰闷声咬牙，试图让自己不要叫出声丢人。
> 
> 爆心地又是一脚，轰被踹下长椅，捂着自己的肩膀快速喘了几声。
> 
> “狱警，”爆心地双手插在口袋里：“这个阴阳脸的肩膀脱臼了，下午得待在牢房里自闭。”
> 
> “啊…一半肩膀脱臼还不能申请休息来着，”爆豪慢条斯理地转过身，一脚又把轰的左小腿给弄脱臼：“这样就行了。”
> 
> 轰不知道自己哪里惹了爆心地，刚想为自己讨一个说法，转念又觉得爆心地的善后并不算糟。
> 
> 自己不讨爆心地欢心，如果继续待在这儿、如果下午继续劳动，自己肯定会被他们肏死。可如果还在牢房，轰还能多活一会儿，兴许还有扭转机会。
> 
> 轰被上鸣警官拖拽着走回牢房，对方动作粗鲁，但脸上还挂着笑：“你真是找死。”
> 
> “我很珍惜生命。”
> 
> 警官摇头：“你傍晚的时候就会被鹰和熊吃干抹净。明天一出门就得准备好屁股被肏开花。”
> 
> 鹰和熊是1号床和6号床的外号，轰自然知道自己接下来的命运。轰抿抿唇，不耻下问：“请问我还有什么机会吗？”
> 
> “机会？机会倒是有。要知道爆心地可从来没对谁这么找过麻烦。”上鸣警官吹了声口哨，指着轰的肩膀和左小腿：“你成功吸引了爆心地。”
> 
> “他不喜欢我。”
> 
> “但你可以卖身给他。”
> 
> “如果他对我的身体感兴趣，为什么他不当场要了我？”
> 
> “谁让你没事找事触他逆鳞的，你这是活该。”
> 
> “我并没有刻意找麻烦……请告诉我我到底哪里做错了？”轰顿了顿：“是因为我长得像谁吗？”
> 
> “不不不，倒不是替身。”上鸣警官说得笃定，转而又噗嗤一笑：“如果他现在在这儿，你的右小腿也保不住。”
> 
> “我到底有什么需要注意的？”
> 
> “这我不能告诉你。我只能说你最好立刻当众去讨好他，低声下气，丢掉你的那些脸面，脱下裤子让他肏。”
> 
> “可我已经没有时间和机会再见到他了。”
> 
> “如果你能确保勾引到他……虽说你是新犯人，但我可以破例让你吃明天的早饭。”
> 
> 上鸣警官摸着下巴说道：“晚饭你就别想了，今天饿肚子吧。惹了爆心地还想吃饭，那就是做梦。”
> 
> 轰扶着床杆，低下头道谢。再抬起的时候轰已经不掩饰眼里的警觉：“你为什么把赌注压在我身上？”
> 
> 上鸣警官笑着锁上牢门，甩了甩手里的钥匙：“如果我没有胆量和运气，我也走不到这位置。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 被爆心地针对，轰把一切都赌在第二天早上。但前提是先熬过这个可能会被强j的夜晚。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooc  
> 有轰当众脱衣取悦爆豪，手动塞胡萝卜的场景。  
> 自己避雷自己避雷自己避雷。  
> 本来还有大篇支线剧情，但是关于斗智斗勇、一切险中求的乱七八糟都删掉了，上传部分只剩下爆轰感情线（意味着没有感情线的play也删掉了，不会上传，最多哪天写番外的时候当回忆x）。毕竟是cp文，角色太多感觉不是很好（而且雷点啊什么的也会有很多）？所以整个十一章节奏很快，如果觉得缺少剧情那没错，确实少很多剧情。  
> 不过就算删了那么多剧情，肉还是很多。

> 昏昏沉沉睡到傍晚，靠自己接上的肩膀和左膝盖还隐隐作痛。牢房外陆陆续续传来嘈杂声，那些犯人已经吃完晚饭准备回牢房了。轰慢慢地活动了一下手臂，做不到用力挥拳，但可以握住栏杆。
> 
> 爆心地已经明确地表示出对自己的厌恶，伊戈尔他们回来一定不会放过自己。不用询问轰就能猜到外面有多少人正在抱怨伊戈尔和冈本近水楼台先得月，能够率先一步肏到自己。
> 
> 也不知道监狱里还有没有势力大于伊戈尔的家伙，能把自己调离这间577号牢房、或者进来这里拿走自己第一次。如果有，这样的家伙可以分为三类。第一类，清高自傲，不喜欢强迫别人的家伙；第二类，犟着一口气不肯要爆心地羞辱过后丢弃的垃圾的人；第三类便是喜欢趁人之危落井下石的好色之徒。
> 
> 根据轰在商场上的经验，第二类人在打斗方面最具天赋和力气，是最不好应对的莽夫。而第三类人便是轰最不喜欢打交道的一种。这种人看上去好拉拢，实际上心里的算盘打得比谁都精。
> 
> 那爆心地属于哪一种？他也在伊戈尔之上，轰却不知道要把爆心地归在哪一类。那个人特立独行，格格不入，在这一方重灾区里太可惜了……他是怎么进来的？
> 
> 轰摇摇头，他现在还没工夫去思考爆心地的事。不过想起爆心地，轰瞬间就把第三类人给排除在外。
> 
> 第三类人如果真的聪明机敏，他们一定也和上鸣警官一样发现爆心地对自己的「特殊」。就算爆心地讨厌自己，根据上鸣警官的话，爆心地此前还没有如此针对过谁。
> 
> 轰发现，自己在爆心地那儿竟然算得上是一个「特殊的人」。这个设定让轰的内心闪过一丝喜悦。
> 
> 只是这点开心转瞬即逝，轰听见脚步声靠近了。
> 
> “您今晚的胃口真好，平时都没见您吃那么多。”
> 
> 是4号床的声音。
> 
> “要肏那个美人儿了，爷今天心情好。”
> 
> 那么身边那个人一定是伊戈尔。
> 
> 轰松了一口气。如果是伊戈尔，轰就算手臂和左腿不太好用也有自信打过他。可如果伊戈尔是这么一个没脑子冲在前头挑战爆心地的家伙，那这个人到底是怎么在监狱里聚集势力的？赚钱的方法多……大家都在监狱里，知道怎么赚更多的钱又有什么用？
> 
> 或许大家也在利用伊戈尔试探爆心地进一步的态度。如果伊戈尔今天碰了自己以后被爆心地杀了，那轰日后便不用再受他人骚扰、只会被爆心地欺负。如果伊戈尔相安无事，那轰说好听点会变成交际花，说难听点就是公交车。交际花中的昙花一现，公交车中的上路报废。
> 
> 轰宁愿被爆豪一个人侮辱，也不想折在这些家伙身下。起码那个人的眼睛里没有杂质。
> 
> 深吸一口气，轰扶着栏杆下床。在床上能够发挥的空间太小，一旦他们压上来轰便藏无可藏，这条刚脱臼的左小腿根本没法承受从床上跳下的冲击力。
> 
> 轰刚刚靠着床杆站好，狱警已经为伊戈尔打开牢门。
> 
> “美人儿这么积极啊，爷刚来你就下床迎接了。”伊戈尔当真心情不错，剔着牙，大摇大摆地走进来。
> 
> 旁边的4号床和3号床讨好般站在旁边，看轰的眼神并不友好。但两人显然不想惹怒伊戈尔，就算轰可能抢走他们的位置，他们也得笑着接受：“他看着就是个处，鹰哥需要我们先帮他松一松吗？”
> 
> “怎么，你们两个也对他有兴趣，想要先尝个味儿？”伊戈尔随意瞥了眼他们，鹰眸骇人，轰觉得这双眼睛长在伊戈尔脸上太掉价。
> 
> “怎么会！鹰哥知道咱们俩只能当零号，做一号硬不起来的……”3号床凑上去攀着伊戈尔的胸口，手不安分地摸着：“我是怕他太紧了，您不好进去，进去以后也觉得不舒服……”
> 
> “到时候弄出血不干净，惹得鹰哥一身脏，怕鹰哥到时候不开心。”
> 
> 伊戈尔挥开3号床的手看向轰：“你昨晚那支药膏呢？”
> 
> “什么药膏？”
> 
> “别给爷装傻充愣，爷看见你那时候手里的东西了。赶紧拿出来给自己润滑，省得到时候痛得鼻涕眼泪，爷嫌恶心。”
> 
> “我不要。”
> 
> “什么不要？鹰哥都发话了，你该感到荣幸！这可是鹰哥！”3号床抢先伊戈尔说话，眼里带着恐惧的模样：“我告诉你，你可别把鹰哥惹火了，今后的日子不会好过的。”
> 
> “你别不识好歹，鹰哥好心让你自己扩张，你别给脸不要脸！”
> 
> 伊戈尔被轰驳了一句，脸上不好看，这会儿捏得拳头咯咯作响：“你再说一次？”
> 
> “我说我不要，我拒绝跟你做。”
> 
> “Shit！”伊戈尔骂了一句，推开身旁的4号床，上来就对轰挥拳。
> 
> 轰别开脸躲过拳头，伊戈尔怒气更胜：“你他妈还敢躲？！”
> 
> 伊戈尔的拳头一拳比一拳有力，轰躲开后对方像是为了证明什么，抬脚就往轰的腹部踹。
> 
> 左腿没有力气，轰右手扶着上方栏杆，右脚一蹬，整个人往后跳开。
> 
> 伊戈尔一脚踹空，看见轰的动作后立刻想起中午爆心地废了这家伙半边身体。伊戈尔脸上露出得意的笑容，接下来招招针对轰的弱点进攻。
> 
> 轰意识到自己低估了伊戈尔的战斗力，身上挨了几下，身后再也没有可以退的空间。但轰不能屈服，绝对不能。现在求饶卖身只会给外面的家伙铺路，这对自己没有任何好处。
> 
> 哥哥陷害自己，外面的世界容不下自己，但不代表轰失去活着的意义，不代表轰不想活下去。
> 
> 轰咬牙忍住左脚的不适，右脚狠狠踢上伊戈尔的腰侧，一脚把对方踢飞到墙边。但轰也立刻喘着气发抖，右手指甲抠进墙缝，倔强地不肯倒下。
> 
> 伊戈尔被踢懵了，3号床和4号床靠在一起捂住嘴。见伊戈尔有回神的趋势，两个人不管不顾跑过来想要抓住轰邀功。两个人没有格斗底子，像女人打架一般蛮不讲理，动作粗暴没有套路，指甲差点划破轰的脸。
> 
> 轰的衣服也被抓破，一拳打在3号床的脸上，一拳打在4号脸的腹部。两个人倒在地上，4号床干脆痛到装昏。
> 
> “Fuck！莫兰，你去把冈本给爷叫来！他奶奶的，本来爷还疼你，想独享你的，既然你不要脸，那老子也不介意跟那傻大个分享。”伊戈尔摸了一把因为撞到墙而出血的脸，鹰眼似乎要把轰撕开：“一个被爆心地厌恶的垃圾，你他妈狂什么？！告诉你，出了这个牢门，你就配脱了裤子求肏！”
> 
> “那也是出了牢门的事。”
> 
> 轰的左半边身体发颤，一度以为自己会撑不下去。但伊戈尔的那句「爆心地」给了轰希望。只要自己坚持下去，坚持到明天早上，牢门外有一个叫「爆心地」的人可以依靠。
> 
> 轰忽然发觉自己竟然有一天会想要依靠别人。
> 
> 是因为真的到了凭自己的能力过不了的生死关头吗？
> 
> 那双猩红色、和鹰眼一样骇人的眸子干净透彻，轰联想不到血腥，只觉得温暖。
> 
> “出了牢门你就只能被肏死！”
> 
> 轰很想反问一句「在牢门里不也得被你玩死」？但轰要保存体力。3号床跌跌撞撞捂着脸出去喊人，也不知道哪里来的钥匙。
> 
> 想起昨天监狱长说的「傍晚休闲娱乐」，3号床这一去不知道得吸引多少蠢蠢欲动的人。
> 
> 果不其然，门外的脚步声杂乱，来的绝对不止冈本一人。
> 
> 扛不住了。
> 
> 但是要坚持下去。
> 
> 爆心地喜欢干净的。
> 
> 轰的内心不断重复着「爆心地」三个字。这个名字像是能量剂，轰站直身体，整理好身上凌乱的衣服。
> 
> “Shit，谁让你带这么多人来的？”伊戈尔一巴掌挥在靠过来扶他的3号床身上。自己的丑态被围观，这是比被揍更让伊戈尔不能忍受的事。
> 
> “我劝过了，但是熊哥他……啊！”3号床又挨了一巴掌。
> 
> 伊戈尔这会儿没力气打冈本，明知冈本是故意宣扬，这时候也只能打3号床出气。
> 
> 门外的人如狼似虎，像是几辈子没有交配过似的。有的人干脆盯着轰的模样褪下裤子，掏出那根丑陋的东西撸动。有的人抓过旁边的性奴压在地上操干，知道自己会排在后面，先吃点开开胃垫肚子。
> 
> 冈本也一样。粗壮的手臂用力，撑破囚服的袖子，刻意彰显自己的肌肉。身后跟着一个同样健壮的黑人，手上还拿着针管。
> 
> 这不是打不打得过的问题了，这根本不是打架。
> 
> “你们想要上我？”
> 
> “废话，这里他妈的谁不想上你？”冈本也从口袋里摸出一根针管：“这是老子高价买来的，放心，能让你爽死。”
> 
> 冈本推动针管，注射口冒出一两滴淡粉色的液珠：“小美人儿，不会疼的，过来让老子好好疼你。”
> 
> 轰嘴角勾起一个弧度，带伤的脸惊艳了在场的人：“哦，你们想要上爆心地的人，真厉害。”
> 
> 轰不闪不躲，冈本手里的针尖在轰的脖颈处停住。轰学不来爆心地的张扬，但却能模仿爆心地对这些人的不屑：“怎么不下手了？”
> 
> “呸！”门口有人啐了一口：“什么「爆心地的人」，这小娘们还真说得出口！”
> 
> “就是，爆心地可是当众踩脱臼了你的肩膀和左腿！”
> 
> “一个被爆心地厌恶的家伙也配说是「爆心地的人」？”
> 
> “熊哥别被他骗了，这小东西就是在拖延时间！”
> 
> “拖延时间？”轰一点也没有被戳穿的慌乱，挺直脊背道：“我拖延时间又有什么用？我拖得了一时，明天不照样要出牢门？我躲得过你们这些能权衡利弊的人，能躲过劳动区那群饿鬼吗？”
> 
> “你哪儿来的底气说你是「爆心地的人」？”一直在看戏的2号床看懂了形势，这会儿从最后面挤进来：“你知道爆心地到底是什么人你就敢这么说？明天爆心地要是知道你用他的名字骗人，他会杀了你的。”
> 
> 轰伸手去勾床杆，一瘸一拐地往阶梯靠：“你们见过爆心地这么针对过谁吗？”
> 
> “我确实不知道爆心地到底是什么人，他什么来路、什么背景、什么能力、为什么能凌驾于你们之上……这些我都不知道。但我知道我对他有不一样的意义，就像我刚来的时候你们就知道爆心地可能对我有兴趣一样。”
> 
> 众人陷入沉默，显然被轰的最后一句话给唬住。确实，他们在看见轰的那一刻就知道爆心地会对他感兴趣。没有任何理由，是和爆心地在监狱这段时间萌生的直觉。
> 
> 伊戈尔收敛起戾气。到底是在重灾区有势力的人，伊戈尔的天平上爆心地永远是重的一侧。他眯起眼睛：“你知道你说这话的后果吗？到时候可不是被肏死这么简单了。”
> 
> “我知道，”轰一步一步踏上阶梯，爬到床上：“你们呢？”
> 
> “你有证明的底气吗？”
> 
> “明天早上我就能证明给你们看。如果我做不到，届时任凭你们玩弄。”
> 
> 轰翻开被子：“现在我就在床上。只要你们不怕后果，想爬上来就爬上来，想上我我也不会反抗。”
> 
> “你们敢吗？”
> 
> 对象是「爆心地的人」，这群色胆包天的家伙甚至不敢骂骂咧咧离开。轰不禁好奇爆心地究竟有多大能耐，竟然能让这些人怂到这种地步。
> 
> 牢房里只剩下该在的人。冈本这次浪费了一支天价春药还没吃上美人儿，他气得一脚把装睡的4号床踢到墙上，硬生生让4号床吐了一口血。
> 
> 气归气，伊戈尔和冈本终究不敢爬上轰的床做些什么。
> 
> 轰暗自松了一口气，在伊戈尔爬到下铺的时候仍旧绷紧神经。很快，床板开始晃动，下面传3号床毫不压抑的叫床声。
> 
> 伊戈尔似乎是为了教训3号床刚才的傻逼举动，又似乎借着上铺是轰的优势满足自己的性幻想。他嘴里一口一个「美人儿」，和之前对3号床的称呼并不一样。伊戈尔这次发了狠，嘴里不断说着下贱的骚话，那种描述就好像他身下挨肏的人是轰一样。
> 
> 轰被迫跟着床板晃动，压抑住到嘴的作呕，手扶着床杆保持姿势，只当自己听不见下方的秽语。
> 
> 冈本显然被伊戈尔带动情欲，一拍床板要求2号床上去。2号床只得老老实实脱掉衣服上去，摸着一管药膏软声请求对方温柔一点。
> 
> 轰咬住手臂，不想因为床板的剧烈晃动发出丢人的声音。另一边的性爱也已经开始，轰逼着自己睁眼，观察2号床是怎么取悦冈本的。
> 
> “臭不要脸的，吸这么用力是发骚吗？”冈本抓着小林的头发来回抽插，那根丑陋的东西不断闪现。
> 
> 轰闭上眼，觉得爆心地不会喜欢自己用别人取悦男人的方式来取悦他。
> 
> 不再看小林怎么取悦冈本，轰转过身，认真思考明天早上要怎么向爆心地示好。
> 
> 真的必须像上鸣警官说的那样，当着所有人的面脱下裤子求爆心地肏吗？
> 
> 必须要委身于爆心地才能得到安宁吗？
> 
> 轰皱着眉，觉得自己好像在汪洋大海上漂浮。床板的晃动仿若一个接一个的浪头，海水浇懵了神经。
> 
> 就算被亲人抛弃、背叛，就算这世界上属于轰的容身之所只有监狱，轰也想活下去。
> 
> 挣扎间，中午见过的那张嚣张不羁的脸出现在轰的脑海里。
> 
> 爆心地……
> 
> 爆心地……
> 
> 铃声还是那么尖锐，但它结束了轰接连不断的噩梦。轰清醒过来，叠好被子下床，和昨天一样乖乖站在门口。
> 
> 今天谁也没有嘲讽轰的乖巧，他们也没有赖床，而是坐在床上看上鸣警官提前打开牢房的铁门。
> 
> 上鸣警官轻佻地轰眨了眨眼：“哟，准备好了？”
> 
> 轰点点头，跟着上鸣警官往餐厅走。这次狱警没有示好，哪怕意外于这个新人来吃早饭，他们也保守地按照规矩没有给轰分菜。
> 
> 轰被餐厅里的人注视着。昨晚的事似乎已经传开，轰知道自己接下来只有三个可能。要么爆心地怒于利用，把自己杀了；要么爆心地把自己丢在这儿，接下来自己会被肏死；要么爆心地……要了自己。
> 
> 轰把嘴唇咬得发白，想来想去没有更好的办法能够替代卖身。轰从未在商场上遇到过这种困境，再不济，钱也能解决一切事，
> 
> 可这里的轰根本没有谈条件的资本。
> 
> 轰忽然抬起头，像是感应到什么一样往门口看去。
> 
> 爆心地的身上依旧是一条黑色背心。不过爆心地好像刚洗过澡，头发还是湿的，身上也有没擦干的水渍。背心湿了几块，黏在肌肤上，隐约勾勒出健实的腹肌。
> 
> 拿过餐盘，爆心地根本没看上面放了什么早饭。他一条腿踩在长椅坐下，刚想跨第二条腿，轰已经快步上前俯身于爆心地跨间。
> 
> 众人都以为爆心地会一脚踹开轰。事实上爆心地确实能在轰靠近以前就踢开对方，但爆心地不仅没有避免轰的靠近，反而任由对方的手指勾住自己的裤子边缘。
> 
> “我是干净的，可以吗？”
> 
> “哈，”爆心地不知道在笑轰的这句询问还是在笑轰靠近自己的愚蠢：“胆子够大啊，半边混蛋。”
> 
> “嗯，”轰抬头看着那双干净的瞳孔再次询问：“可以吗？”
> 
> “老子说不可以呢？”
> 
> 爆心地的确刚洗完澡，身上还有好闻的肥皂味。轰的脸距离爆心地的腰胯非常近，背心还湿着，轰可以感觉到爆心地身上的热气传过来。
> 
> 「如果你不要我，我会被他们肏死」，「求你，我想活下去」……像这样的话在轰的嘴边徘徊。他说不出这样弱小的事实。
> 
> “怎么样才可以？”
> 
> “怎么样？”爆心地的手肘支在桌子上，语调缓慢，还往嘴里塞了一叉子的软面包：“怎么样都行？”
> 
> 轰垂下眸子，长长的睫毛暴露出轰的挣扎：“是，怎么样都行。”
> 
> 爆心地慢慢嚼着面包，又吃了两三口，将轰的命运吊着玩弄。玩够了，爆心地才继续说道：“老子凭什么要你？”
> 
> 爆心地嫌弃的视线毫不掩饰，轰不用照镜子都知道自己多狼狈。衣服在昨天就被扯坏了，身上还有挨打的痕迹。
> 
> 牙齿一咬，轰站起身，抬手脱掉破烂的布料，露出白皙劲瘦的上身。
> 
> 耳边传来一阵阵吸气声和感叹。
> 
> 轰的身体漂亮，皮肤又白，衬上不规则的淤青更显得娇嫩，非常能激发别人的虐待欲望。胸口又是稀奇的淡粉色，小小的两颗要多青涩有多青涩。
> 
> 爆心地的眼里还是没有自己。
> 
> 轰也顾不得羞耻，反正浴室是公共的，何况入狱那天他们就见过自己的裸体。手指勾开裤缝，轰褪下裤子，慢慢靠近爆心地。
> 
> 上学的时候轰穿过一次篮球裤，被女生们夸赞过自己的双腿比女性都要漂亮。笔直修长，腿部曲线连贯，没有女性的柔，也不完全是男性的硬，而是中和后的协调。
> 
> 跨间的小东西还带着包皮，一看就是没有使用过的处。
> 
> 轰胡乱将上鸣警官先前给的药膏往后穴里挤了小半管，跨身在爆心地的左腿上，一只手轻轻搁在爆心地的肩膀上，另一只手往后生涩地扩张后穴。
> 
> 他的背脊挺得很直，头垂下，闭着眼尝试。手指不得要领，将药膏摸了一圈在穴肉上后，轰便放弃扩张：“你要试试吗？我不会扩张，但我听说第一次会很紧，你会很爽。”
> 
> “你的意思是老子要过你一次之后就可以丢掉你了？”爆心地不喜欢仰视别人，脸上有些许不耐烦：“滚下去。”
> 
> “哦。”
> 
> 轰听话地蹲下来，再次趴伏在爆心地的跨间：“可以吗？”
> 
> “你怎么进来的？”
> 
> 没想到爆心地会问这个，轰抿抿唇：“故意杀人。”
> 
> “老子不喜欢吞吞吐吐的家伙。”
> 
> “我是被冤枉故意杀人进来的，我没有杀人。”轰没有别人想象中的歇斯底里辩驳，他很平淡地接受了结果：“证据视频里的人不是我。”
> 
> “谁冤枉你的？”
> 
> “……利害关系上的人。”
> 
> “半边脸，老子不喜欢说谎。”
> 
> 轰点点头：“真的只是利害关系上的人。”
> 
> 轰有一双异色瞳孔，右边的墨色深不可测，左边的碧色干净透彻。爆心地从这双瞳孔里找不出奸诈狡猾，找不出趋炎附势，找不出如意算盘。
> 
> “想活下去？就你这种看不起人的自大混蛋，你确定要用这种方式来活命？”爆心地嘲讽道：“老子还以为像你这样的家伙宁可自杀也不会卖屁股。”
> 
> “但我想活下去啊……”
> 
> 轰笑了，笑得非常难看。至少在爆心地看来，这个笑容实在太糟心。
> 
> “就算全世界都不要我，我还是想活下去。”
> 
> “为什么？”
> 
> “我也不知道。但如果活下去的话，也许会有一个瞬间能够让我觉得我活着是一件好事。”
> 
> 爆心地不说话，过了一会儿指着餐台的胡萝卜开口：“喂，把那个拿过来。”
> 
> 最靠近餐台的人挑了一根最大的胡萝卜拿过来，接着识相地退开。
> 
> 爆心地把胡萝卜拿在手中把玩了两下，然后拎着萝卜叶将其垂在轰的面前：“全部塞进去，老子就要你。”
> 
> 轰看了一眼这根又粗又长的胡萝卜：“…好。”
> 
> 轰维持跪坐的姿势，低着头在身后摸索。他没有经验，只知道自己的后穴现在全是黏糊糊的药膏，猜测胡萝卜应该放的进去。
> 
> 虽然这胡萝卜看上去比昨天见过的那些人的东西都大，但人的潜力是无限的，它总能塞进去。
> 
> 胡萝卜的前端混着药膏推进，大概进了五分之二就不能动了。轰大着胆子将脸靠在爆心地温热的大腿上，抬高一点屁股，试图将胡萝卜再往里塞。
> 
> 轰的一只手往后轻轻揪住爆心地的衣角，身体往前，脸埋在爆心地的腰胯上。只要再往右一点，轰的嘴唇就能贴上爆心地的性器。
> 
> 爆心地居高临下地俯视整个画面，看见胯边轰隐忍的表情，看见白皙流畅的脊柱往下浑圆紧致的臀部，以及股间显眼的大半截橙色胡萝卜和几根墨绿色的叶子。
> 
> 抬手用叉子叉了一块土豆，爆心地手腕弯曲，没有吃的打算。
> 
> 轰很自觉地撑起身体，手没有离开爆心地的大腿，但也不敢用力。身体拉伸到极致，张嘴咬住土豆边缘，咬掉厨房没有削去的土豆皮。
> 
> 爆心地嗤笑出声：“老子会吃你咬过的东西？”
> 
> 轰也不生气，再次张嘴咬掉整个土豆，避开碰到叉子。
> 
> 嘴里的土豆软糯，轰有些舍不得咽下去。昨天没吃早饭，中午只喝了几口汤、吞了一点点糙米饭，晚饭没吃。昨天上午劳动、中午挨打，晚上也跟人斗智斗勇，轰已经很累了。不管是精神还是生理。
> 
> 这会儿能吃到一口热食，轰已经觉得「能够活到现在真是太好了」。这么想着，塞胡萝卜的动作更加粗暴急切。
> 
> 爆心地轻易就从轰的脸上看穿对方想法。天真、容易满足、好懂……这样的人，那时到底是怎么……
> 
> 爆心地不再想下去。他已经开始后悔承诺塞进胡萝卜就要轰的举动了。这个人总是让自己烦躁易怒，容易吸引自己去思考对方的事。
> 
> 这不是个好兆头。
> 
> 轰不是个好对象。
> 
> 但爆心地做事从不反悔，做了就做了，答应了就答应了。他当年不抵赖，这时候也不会出尔反尔。
> 
> 爆心地随手又叉了一个西蓝花，诱导轰将身体抬得更高，一不小心，西蓝花掉落在爆心地的裤子上。
> 
> 还不等爆心地开口，轰便自觉地俯身用牙齿咬住整段西蓝花吃掉，伸出舌头舔干净对方裤子上细碎的西蓝花，最后抬头看向爆心地。
> 
> 爆心地盯着轰看了两三秒。对方眼里没有羞耻，没有任何妖媚，他的眸子很平静，还带着一点渴望。爆心地知道对方渴望的是吃食。
> 
> 就算知道，爆心地还是差一点被对方的眼神迷惑。
> 
> “名字。”
> 
> 轰一愣，接着报出自己的名字：“轰焦冻。”
> 
> “哪里人？”
> 
> “……后来搬到了静冈县。”
> 
> “脑子伤过没？”
> 
> “没有。”
> 
> 轰不明白为什么爆心地脸上的表情变得那么复杂。轰并不觉得刚才的对话有什么暗意，他只以为爆心地在讽刺自己脑子坏了才做这些没脸没皮的事。
> 
> 又过了十几秒，爆心地烦躁地踹开轰，只是力度很小：“拿上你屁股后面的早饭。”
> 
> 轰从屁股后面拿出胡萝卜握在手上。见爆心地站起来往外走，轰没有询问，直接站起身拿过衣服跟上。
> 
> 爆心地停下脚步：“衣服穿上。”
> 
> 囚服破破烂烂，但尚且能遮住点东西。轰快速套上衣服，站在爆心地面前等下一步指示。
> 
> 爆心地环视周围一圈不敢做声的人，眼神又冷又凶。可即便爆心地的眼神不友好，他的瞳孔里也没容下过一个人。
> 
> 视线扫了一圈，最后落在轰的身上。轰离爆豪很近，他清楚看见对方的瞳孔里印着自己。
> 
> “想继续住在原来的地方还是换房间？”
> 
> 轰惊讶了一秒，很快想到3号床和4号床也是因为成了性奴被调换到现在牢房的：“我可以和你住吗？”
> 
> 这回反倒是爆心地一愣，但爆心地反应也快。他勾起嘴角，笑得张狂：“半边混蛋，你还真是自大狂。这是有多瞧不起老子啊？”
> 
> “我没有瞧不起你。”轰辩驳道，完全不知道自己哪里惹了对方。因此轰只能选择解释：“我以为你已经要了我，问我换房间，我还以为是和你住。”
> 
> 想了想，轰又反问道：“不然你想我换去哪？”
> 
> “等等，是我误会了什么吗？”轰忽然变得不安：“你…这是要了我吗？”
> 
> 爆心地像是听见了什么好笑的事：“你会害怕老子不要你？”
> 
> 轰缓缓闭上眼：“是。”
> 
> 看见轰的表情，爆心地一下子竟然笑不出来。如果在这时候说「老子不要你」，只要自己走出这扇门，这个半边混蛋就会被剩下的人吃干抹净，连骨头都不剩。
> 
> 在监狱见到半边脸的那刻起爆心地就想看对方被这群变态肏哭求饶、趴在地上绝望的模样。可真到了按下开关的时候，爆心地又不想把轰丢给他们。半边脸虽然说话不好听，性格也不好，但起码长得漂亮，而且识相。
> 
> 最重要的是……
> 
> “啧、”爆心地很快把脑子里的想法甩掉：“五分钟，收拾好你的东西滚过来。”
> 
> 进了监狱，哪儿还有自己的东西？轰能从牢房拿走的无非是一套被分配的洗漱用品，还有一套换洗的囚服。今早轰没有换衣服是为了把自己的不屈服告诉爆心地，现在没有换是因为轰觉得等会儿去了爆心地那儿以后搞不好囚服还是保不住。
> 
> 爆心地的牢房并非是轰想象中的豪华，它就和自己原来住的一样简陋。牢房里只有一张上下铺，但厕所是隔间。这就比原来的地方好上千百倍了。原来的牢房只有一个尿壶，要真肚子疼还得申请出去。
> 
> 盥洗台上只有一份洗漱用品，轰将自己的东西放在角落：“我睡哪里？”
> 
> “地上。”爆心地想也没想，腿跨上床板，倒在下铺上补眠。
> 
> 轰没有争取睡床。只要能让自己待在安全的地方，就算睡地板也没关系。而且轰在家的时候也是睡榻榻米。
> 
> 他也没有去争取上铺的被褥，而是和爆心地一样躺下来，准备睡一个小觉。昨晚耗费了太多精力，轰很累。
> 
> 肚子不合时宜地叫起来，轰手里还握着沾满药膏的胡萝卜。爆心地闭着眼，不知道睡没睡着。
> 
> 爆心地说过，这是自己的早饭。
> 
> 可这会儿轰也不能在对方睡觉的时候去打开水龙头冲洗。张开嘴，轰从叶蒂那头开始轻轻啃咬。咀嚼的声音非常小，生怕吵醒了爆心地。
> 
> 这不是适合生吃的胡萝卜，但轰不挑剔，小口小口啃着。
> 
> “很饿？”
> 
> 轰一惊，抬头时爆心地已经坐起来了。轰点点头，放下手里的胡萝卜。
> 
> 爆心地也不知道从哪里摸出一个面包，提着包装边缘甩了甩。
> 
> 见对方玩转面包的样子轰就知道这东西得靠自己争取。轰识相地垂眸：“我要怎么做？”
> 
> 爆心地没有直接回答。他盯着面包看了看：“你吃这个不觉得干吗？昨天到现在，你还没喝过水吧？”
> 
> 轰扭过头看了看饮水机，又看了看盥洗台的水龙头，最后把视线投向爆心地胯间。
> 
> 并没有犹豫多久，轰站起来走到爆心地面前蹲下，手指勾开对方的松紧带，张嘴含住对方硕大的龟头。
> 
> 轰的口腔干燥温暖，分泌的口水濡湿爆心地的龟头。没有经验的舌头无处安放，只凭昨夜观察的片段缩紧双颊，用力吸对方的马眼。
> 
> 口交最爽的莫过于吸吮马眼。轰误打误撞，但动作实在生涩，反倒把对方吸得生疼。爆心地嘴角一抽：“想干什么？”
> 
> 为了回答，轰松开龟头，脸颊发酸：“喝牛奶。”
> 
> 爆心地挑眉：“再说一次？”
> 
> “喝牛奶。”
> 
> 「牛奶」这词还是第一天晚上从3号床那儿听来的。轰既然决定卖屁股给爆心地换今后安宁，自己也不需要矫揉造作。该说的词、能取悦到爆心地的话轰都愿意说出口。
> 
> “就凭你这动作还想喝到东西？”爆心地显然不满意轰的服务：“自己没撸过？”
> 
> 轰把目光投向爆心地跨间的巨物。那东西蛰伏在爆心地跨间，还未苏醒就已经跟胡萝卜差不多大小了。等到勃起……总有办法插进来的。
> 
> 想着艾伦斯那句话，再想想叫床的人嘴里那句「真大、真爽」，轰觉得艾伦斯说的没错。见识过爆心地的性器，确实不会再想别人的了。
> 
> 如果左右都得卖屁股，把后穴给这么厉害的家伙，轰反倒觉得自己赚了。
> 
> 脑回路清奇的轰再次含住爆心地的龟头，手握上对方的柱身来回撸动。轰有意吞吐，龟头一下滑出大半个，转眼又被轰含住全部。
> 
> 巨物没有苏醒的迹象，轰腾出一只手去揉爆心地的囊袋。显然轰在自慰上的经验也没点满，做来做去就是撸、吸、揉。
> 
> 爆心地翻了个白眼。
> 
> 就这样子，猴年马月自己才会勃起射精。
> 
> “你他妈的，指望老子教你呢？”
> 
> 轰含糊不清地回答：“你教吗？”
> 
> “艹。”爆心地骂了一句：“老子的学费很高。”
> 
> “我除了自己，没有别的了。”
> 
> 轰含着爆心地的龟头，说话的时候上下颚压迫，爆心地又爆了一句粗口，伸手抓住轰柔软的头发。
> 
> “那就拿你自己来抵债。”
> 
> 爆心地呼出一口气：“别撸了，从根部开始舔。”
> 
> 轰的手心也干，撸上去其实有些疼。但爆心地忍痛的能力强，又不肯对这瞧不起人的混蛋喊疼。这会儿趁着教学，因为长时间含着龟头的缘故，轰的舌苔已经覆上一层涎液。
> 
> 性器被轰舔得发亮，爆心地扣着轰的手腕，再度让轰握住自己的性器：“别一个劲撸，虎口用力，动动拇指。”
> 
> 四指张开按在性器上，虎口撑开，大拇指一侧轻轻摩擦凸出的经络。轰得了启发，无名指和小指也在磨蹭另一边的凸起。
> 
> “刚刚怎么啃你的早饭的？”
> 
> 轰当然不会傻到真的啃下爆心地的性器。牙齿不轻不重地刺激性器，偶尔嘬两下，像吸食胡萝卜汁水一般。
> 
> “你就一只手？”
> 
> 轰的左手原本一直撑着地，刚脱臼一天，左手还不是很好用。轰把手掌往腿上擦了几下，这才摸上性器。
> 
> 轰这个人虽然神经粗，但细节上倒能讨爆心地一点欢心。至少轰记住爆心地是个喜欢干净的人。不仅喜欢别人干净，也喜欢自己干净。
> 
> 爆心地抓过轰的左手靠近龟头，另一只手揪着轰的发丝将人拉近囊袋。
> 
> 掌心按压摩擦马眼，轰无处搁置的手指时不时扫过冠状沟，最后指甲陷入沟里划动。轰学着刚才的样子啃咬囊袋，舌头也托起一边，听从爆心地偶尔发出的指令取悦对方。
> 
> 头发被往后扯，轰吃痛地张开嘴。下一秒性器已经插进嘴里，直直往喉咙口突进。
> 
> 勃起的性器远远大于那根胡萝卜，撑满轰整张嘴。右手虎口扣住爆心地的性器根部，手指埋入浓密的阴毛中。左手半圈着柱身，任由爆心地的性器在嘴里抽动。
> 
> 轰闭着眼，睫毛不停颤动，像极了爆心地印象中的模样。
> 
> 性器深入咽喉，轰差一点觉得自己会吐出来。不过轰没吃什么东西，自然也没什么可以吐的。轰担心作呕的模样会让爆心地不愉快，这会儿紧紧皱着眉。
> 
> 眉心有什么拂过，似乎是爆心地的指腹。
> 
> 但这怎么可能呢？
> 
> 爆心地怎么可能会对自己那么温柔？
> 
> 轰分心了几秒，爆心地抽动得更加深入。轰几乎没有心思去数对方抽了多少下，只知道自己从咽喉到嘴唇都有黏腻的东西。
> 
> 那股作呕的感觉最终还是让轰又呛又咳，却又固执地吞咽下去。
> 
> 爆心地没有计较，耐心等轰缓过劲。有力的手掌扣着轰的脑袋，迫使对方抬头看着自己：“下次，老子就不会这么耐心了。”
> 
> 所以爆心地还是对自己温柔了……
> 
> 轰说不清心里什么滋味，只是乖巧地闭上眼：“谢谢。”
> 
> “去漱口，要喝水自己倒。”
> 
> 爆心地没有将面包丢在地上，而是拎在手上等轰自己接过。
> 
> 也许爆心地并没有想象中那么糟糕。
> 
> 轰这么想着，刚要站起来就觉得肩膀传来剧痛。肩膀再次脱臼，还不等轰忍过疼，又一阵剧烈的阵痛传来。
> 
> “脱臼都不会自己接，老子可不要一个废物。”爆心地说着，又把轰的左膝盖卸了以后重新接上。
> 
> 轰瘫坐在地上喘气，一时也不知道该说什么。过了会儿，轰的左手握成拳：“谢谢。”
> 
> 爆心地哼了一声，躺倒在床上。
> 
> 轰起身，想了想又转过脸对着闭目养神的人：“我该怎么称呼你？跟别人一样叫你爆心地…还是？”
> 
> “可以啊，跟别人一样叫。”爆心地表情不变，手臂垫在脑袋后面：“然后你也跟别人一样，滚出去待着。”
> 
> “那我该怎么称呼你？”
> 
> 轰自认自己叫不出「主人」，可若为了生存，轰也愿意这么叫。
> 
> “你当真不知道老子姓名？”
> 
> 爆心地睁开眼，猩红色的眸子让轰觉得危险又安定。可轰实在不记得自己何时见过这个人。哪怕轰不认脸、不记生，这么好看的眸子轰是不会忘记的。因此轰只当做爆心地在问自己是不是真的不知道他的辉煌事迹。就像惊讶于自己国家的人民竟然不知道总统的名字一样。
> 
> 轰摇摇头：“不知道。”
> 
> 爆心地又是那个复杂的表情。末了，爆心地长长地呼出一口气，像是做了什么决定。
> 
> “老子叫爆豪胜己，”爆心地一字一句道：“要是再忘了，老子一定不会轻易放过你。”
> 
> “不会忘的。”
> 
> 轰的手指在爆心地看不见的地方划在裤子上，一笔一划写出对方的名字：“那我可以叫你「爆豪」吗？”
> 
> 爆心地不再看轰，闭上眼。轰等了一会儿，站在原地不动。
> 
> “随你。”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooc  
> 自己避雷  
> 我发现剧情删删减减之后还挺顺畅？

> 监狱的地板粗糙冰凉，入狱的时候已经快秋天了。上学那会儿轰的成绩很好，地理自然学得好。可是过了这么多年，轰早就不记得这儿是什么气候，入秋会刮什么风，湿冷还是干冷。
> 
> 轰瑟缩在地板上，没有安全感地蜷缩在角落。身边有一个不熟悉的狱霸，轰本该再警惕几天，可轰意外地躺下就睡。绷紧的神经在意识到身边的狱霸叫做「爆豪胜己」的时候松懈，轰沉沉地陷入睡眠。
> 
> 再醒来的时候轰已经睡在床上了。
> 
> 爆豪从洗漱间走出来，走到对面的靠椅上架着腿坐下：“半边脸你可真是优秀，一觉睡到晚饭，老子让你住进来，现在还得伺候你吃睡是吧？”
> 
> 轰迷糊地坐起来，刚睡醒还有点懵。这一觉睡得舒服，连梦都没有做，起来也不觉得头疼。看着爆豪的瞳孔像是幼儿一样纯真，过了会儿才清醒：“啊。”
> 
> “「啊」个屁啊？！睡醒了就起来把上下铺的被子换了。老子可不想睡你睡过的。”
> 
> “哦。”轰不急不缓地掀开被子，突然一愣：“是你抱我上来的吗？”
> 
> “除了老子还有谁？你他妈梦里还有个田螺姑娘帮你洗衣做饭啊？”爆豪非常没有耐心：“老子可不想养个病菌在身边，要冻死去外面死。”
> 
> 手心攥着的被褥很柔软，轰愣愣地转过脸看被自己睡出凹陷的枕头。爆豪再次不耐烦地催促，轰这次麻利地将上下被褥换了位置。只是掌心触碰到上铺那床偏硬的被褥时，轰咬了咬下唇，终究没说什么。
> 
> 还没等轰打理好爆豪的床铺，爆豪拽着轰的手臂一把将人拉开，自己动手铺床：“笨手笨脚的，一边去。”
> 
> 轰就站在旁边，看爆豪熟练地把床褥妥帖地塞在床板缝隙，然后折叠好因为轰抱下来而散乱的被子。
> 
> 轰抿抿唇：“…谢谢。”
> 
> “嘁、”爆豪别开脸，表情很凶：“收拾好去吃饭。再他妈有第二次，老子就让你饿死。”
> 
> “原来你在等我吃饭？”
> 
> 爆豪狠狠瞪了一眼轰，刚要骂些什么，轰就识相地低下头：“抱歉，不会有下次了。”
> 
> 爆豪哼了一声，凶巴巴地往外面走，轻易拉开据说应该上锁的牢门。轰也不需要再收拾什么，抿了两口水就快步跟在爆豪身后：“爆豪。”
> 
> 被叫到名字的狱霸将脸微微后仰，还是那副不耐烦地暴躁表情，但脚步放慢：“啊？”
> 
> “谢谢。”
> 
> “你他妈除了会说这两个字，你还会说什么？”
> 
> 轰不知道自己该回答什么，但不能不回答爆豪的问话：“两个字的词的话，还有你的名字。”
> 
> “爆豪。”
> 
> 脸上那副暴躁模样淡去，爆豪转回脸，轻轻哼了一声，气音有些沉。
> 
> 轰默不作声跟在后面，发觉狱霸就是表情不好，意外的脾气很好。
> 
> 沾了爆心地的光，轰也拿到了一份热乎的精致晚饭。配置比爆心地差一些，但轰已经不计较狱警细心区分的阶级差了。
> 
> 爆豪和轰的吃相都很好，很容易就能看出两个人在入狱以前是上级社会有教养的贵公子。不过仔细看的话两人还是有区别的。轰更像是接受严格教育、苛刻律己培养出来的，加上他那副淡漠的慢性子，光是吃相就拒人千里。可偏偏轰能把监狱餐吃出满汉全席米其林餐厅推荐菜一样的美味样。比起他这张脸和气质，轰吃东西的满足样更引人垂涎。
> 
> 爆豪吃饭比较快，吃完了在那儿支着手臂看自己新招的狱友，或者说新来的性奴……或者别的身份。爆豪并不能很好地定义轰在自己身边的地位，他对轰的了解可能比轰自己都多。但对方不会知道这些事，不是因为爆豪不说，也不是因为轰不去查。
> 
> 爆豪有很多事想要找轰要说法，可这个人一副诚实纯真的样子，爆豪知道自己什么答案都不会得到。
> 
> 当初说要死心，说要报复，可轰真的来到自己面前，爆豪又狠不下心去折腾对方。
> 
> 真是犯贱。
> 
> 碰上轰焦冻，爆豪胜己总在犯贱。
> 
> 放下筷子，轰双手合十，礼貌地开口：“我吃饱了，谢谢款待。”
> 
> 爆豪嗤笑出声：“这么讲礼，早上喂你喝牛奶的时候怎么不作揖？”
> 
> “…我说过谢谢的。”
> 
> “哦？”爆豪邪气地勾起嘴角，猩红色瞳孔里满是调戏的意味：“道谢是为了这件事？”
> 
> 轰不得已认真回忆了早上的事，然后更加认真地低头认错：“抱歉，我记错了。”
> 
> 对方一本正经反倒让爆豪不好发作。爆豪支着脸仿佛在想什么，轰盯了一会儿眼前的餐盘，自觉拿过对方的一起端去回收台。回来的时候爆豪还在那儿想事情，轰便坐在爆豪旁边安静待着。
> 
> 周围的人在细碎讨论乱七八糟的事，但视线时不时往轰的身上游走。即便他们嘴里说着风马牛不相及的事，轰也能猜到里面固定词代指的肯定是自己，那些污言秽语也一定是在暗讽自己。
> 
> 爆豪刚刚考虑完事情，回神便察觉到轰揪着自己背心的边缘扯了扯，像撒娇、情绪却比撒娇淡定，语气与其说恳求、不如说柔软：“爆豪，我们回去吧。”
> 
> 爆豪愣住了。
> 
> 轰在说什么？
> 
> 「爆豪，我们回去吧」……？
> 
> 这是从轰焦冻嘴里说出来的？
> 
> 那个「爆豪」……是自己吗？
> 
> 爆豪觉得自己特别智障，从未如此觉得自己那么傻。就算轰说了这句话又这样，就算他嘴里的「爆豪」是自己又怎样？
> 
> 这个轰焦冻是脑子有病、瞧不起人、自大的半边混蛋，是把自己……
> 
> 爆豪觉得自己一定也病了，不然也不会因为这么一句话就乱了刚理好的思绪。
> 
> “吃完就睡，老子养的是猪吗？”爆豪勉强稳住情绪，不顾轰抓着自己的衣角，站起身往外走。
> 
> 衣角从手心溜出，爆豪的嘴巴说话太难听。轰跟着站起来，拿过桌上分到的两个橘子。
> 
> 劳动区还有犯人在工作，爆豪沿着墙边散步。
> 
> 轰盯着手上两个橘子，至今都没弄清公橘子和母橘子怎么分。这两个橘子一个有脐，一个没有，两个显然是一对夫妻。轰不知道哪个更甜，不敢擅自递过去给爆豪。
> 
> “爆豪，这两个橘子哪个是母的？我听说母橘子比较甜，你要不要挑一……”
> 
> 爆豪的身体压上来，靠近的嘴唇避开轰的唇，张嘴咬在轰的脸颊上。轰的脸看上去皮薄，实际上有肉。齿间柔软，门牙厮磨了一会儿，爆豪略尖的犬齿往后咬住轰的耳垂。舌尖从耳垂后方舔到前面，含住小巧的耳垂吸吮，最后舔到耳根。
> 
> 轰浑身僵硬，两个橘子被牢牢抓在手里。轰从不知道自己的耳朵竟然如此敏感，也不知道被舔耳朵会有麻麻的、像细微电流刺激的感觉。
> 
> 若不是手里握着橘子，轰几乎想伸手推开爆豪。也正是因为这两个橘子，轰留有一丝理智，记起自己和爆豪的关系。
> 
> 爆豪的唇舌沿着脖颈动脉往下，密密麻麻的啃咬落在凸起的致命点上。犬齿尖锐，似乎下一秒就会刺破自己的肌肤，吸食自己的血液。
> 
> 左手摸上轰的脖颈，粗糙的拇指有茧，指腹摩着喉结按压打转，轰连低喘都没法连贯出声。
> 
> 喉结往下按住锁骨间的凹陷，隔着囚服布料摸到胸肌中缝。轰全身的肌肉都很紧致，薄薄一层覆在身上。胸肌只有浅浅的形状，爆豪的手指往左，按压在左边小小的乳头上。
> 
> “嗯…”轰哼出一声，乳头被按得重了：“疼。”
> 
> 原来牢房里的零号们总是娇嗔地喊疼，轰不知道这是不是情趣，反正自己真的觉着疼。
> 
> 爆豪不觉得怜惜，把食指也按上去上下摩擦乳晕。囚服质地差，磨上去生疼。轰皱着眉，想想自己的身份，抬起手臂架在爆豪的肩膀上：“爆豪。”
> 
> 爆豪的右手从囚衣下摆伸进去抚摸轰的后背。爆豪的手掌大，手指也长，灵活的动作并没有猜测中的游刃有余，似乎带着急切。
> 
> 爆豪不想低头，不想弯曲膝盖蹲下来品尝对方。右手直接从脊柱往下摸到尾椎，顺溜地往下探进囚裤，摸了几把圆润的屁股以后托着整个屁股把轰抬起来。
> 
> 右侧的裤边因为爆豪的动作滑落到屁股下，左侧包着半个屁股。失重又没有支点，轰不得已往前靠，双腿交叠夹住爆豪的腰胯。
> 
> 囊袋压在爆豪的掌心，轰不自在地合拢膝盖，想要舒展身体却又因为爆豪在胸口的肆虐卸力。
> 
> 轰闭着眼，偶尔眯开一条缝，看见劳动区的人在往这边看。
> 
> 托着屁股的手的手腕微微打转，囊袋只因这样的挪动就舒服到性器挺立。龟头撑着囚衣下摆，爆豪低头就能看到轰耸起的囚服，以及半露在外的肉粉色柱身。
> 
> 爆豪右手的食指滑进轰的臀缝，曲起的手指慢慢伸直，还没完全伸直就摸到一个凹陷的褶皱。
> 
> 腰间察觉到桎梏，爆豪的唇舌离开轰右边的乳头。囚服被涎水浸湿。胸口的条纹刚好是白色，囚服又薄，近乎完整的暴露出里面粉色的乳头。
> 
> 另一边的衣服早就被撩起，爆豪的手指已经把左边的乳头蹂躏变肿，红红地挺立起来，撑住衣摆不掉落。而爆豪的左手已经揉捏了好几下腰侧，轰被刺激得尾椎发麻，脸埋在手臂上轻喘。
> 
> 性器发涨，轰没有办法去摸，只能用轻到仿佛气音程度的声音叫对方的名字：“爆豪，疼……”
> 
> “手伸下去，自己摸。”
> 
> 轰苦恼地捏着手心的橘子，那两个已经被轰捏软，甚至渗出汁水。
> 
> 爆豪错以为轰不相信自己，冷哼一声道：“怎么，怕老子摔死你？”
> 
> “不是，”轰的声音没有平日里的冷淡：“橘子……”
> 
> “随便丢一个。”
> 
> 轰掂量了一下两只手上橘子漏汁的程度。右手的橘子落地，轰来不及可惜，手往下撩起囚服，沾满汁水的手握上自己的阴茎。
> 
> 爆豪的食指不规矩地摩擦穴口，茧子摩擦褶皱打圈，指甲抵进入口又退出来，反复几次，倏地捅进一个关节。
> 
> “呃嗯——”
> 
> 白灼射在爆豪和自己的衣服上，混着黏腻的橘子汁沾在手上。轰喘了好几下：“抱歉…弄脏了你的衣服。”
> 
> 爆豪手臂力气大，右手将轰的屁股托得更高，食指也顺势进入更深。嘴里含着轰左边的乳头，犬齿用力咬了一下以后松开：“你洗。”
> 
> 轰点点头。正当轰以为爆豪会在这里要了自己的时候，爆豪手劲一松，将轰放了下来。
> 
> 轰刚射过，双腿有点软，搭着爆豪的肩缓了几秒。视线里那个坠落的橘子彻底不能吃了，手上这个也被捏成了泥。轰愧疚地看向爆豪，张开嘴想要道歉。
> 
> 爆豪不等轰开口，抓过轰的手腕，舌尖舔上手指的橘子汁。轰一怔，橘子掉落在地上。爆豪顺着手指舔到手掌的汁水。淡橙色半透明的汁水黏腻，缓缓滑落，一颗晶莹的汁水滴落在爆豪探出的红色舌尖上。轰白皙的手指甚至成了橘子汁最好的杯托。高级餐厅的玻璃杯也不比轰的手指精致。汁水顺着掌心纹路，爆豪舔过生命线和爱情线。
> 
> 刚才被爆豪那样抚摸挑逗，轰只因生理反应而脸红。现在爆豪只是舔了一下手上的橘子汁，动作也不算过分，轰却莫名红了脸。
> 
> 想要缩回手，手腕却被爆豪牢牢抓住，手指也在爆豪嘴里进出。
> 
> 爆豪吻至轰的手腕内侧，像吸食汁水的收尾。
> 
> 也像亲吻。
> 
> “这个比较甜，”爆豪松开轰的手腕：“这个季节的公橘子是酸的，母橘子才甜。”
> 
> “嗯？”轰没反应过来，下意识回了一句：“哦。”
> 
> “裤子拉上。”
> 
> 爆豪说完又觉得轰笨手笨脚动作慢，自己双手一拉把轰的裤子提上去。
> 
> “爆豪，你的…没关系吗？”轰不瞎，看得见爆豪跨间鼓起的山包。
> 
> “闭嘴。”
> 
> 轰不会傻到主动去舔别人的性器。之前是为了生存，现在爆豪不强迫，轰自然不想再体验一次口腔被撑爆、喉咙被捅穿的感觉。
> 
> 爆豪走了两步，抬手脱掉沾了轰精液的背心，往后丢给对方。
> 
> 轰接住，抬头看爆豪走在前面。爆豪的肌肉锻炼得非常漂亮。背后的斜方肌、三角肌……每一块肌肉都能搬上健身房的宣传海报。
> 
> 监狱长……是叫峰田吧？
> 
> 轰纠正自己曾经的观点，峰田没说对。
> 
> 爆心地不是狮子。
> 
> 这个人肌骨优雅得像豹子，浑身像狮子一样充满力量。可他既不是豹子，也不是狮子。
> 
> 他是什么呢？
> 
> 爆豪走了两圈，轰先前还想着些有的没的，回过神发现爆豪在带着自己逛监狱。
> 
> 逛监狱。
> 
> 爆豪不管到哪儿都畅通无阻，有门的时候狱警还会争先恐后过来抢着开门。
> 
> 轰不再愣神，默不作声地跟在爆豪身后走地图。爆豪走得很细，遇到一些偏僻角落还会逗留一会儿。五指张开贴在有污垢的墙上，偏过脸责备轰走得太慢。
> 
> 有时候轰会转头观望四周，一不小心撞在爆豪后背。鼻尖贴到爆豪的后脖子，轰才意识到原来爆豪真的比自己高很多：“你几岁呀？”
> 
> 语气就像在问小孩子。
> 
> 爆豪报了一个数字，轰摸摸鼻头：“你的年纪比我小呀。”
> 
> “年纪比你小怎么了？”爆豪一点也不意外，像是早就知道轰的年纪。他不在意年龄差，嘴角还勾起一丝弧度：“你怎么不说你那里比老子小？”
> 
> 爆豪的视线直白不遮掩，调笑比情欲重。轰自然知道爆豪在说什么，也不羞：“人各有差。”
> 
> 对方还想再调戏几句，轰看见爆豪身后走来的上鸣警官。上鸣警官总在吹口哨，见到爆豪还大着胆子勾住肩膀：“我就说这小子对你胃口吧。怎么样，好吃吗？”
> 
> 爆豪一点也不客气，挥开对方的手臂：“白痴脸你想死吗？”
> 
> “不不不，那还是不想的。”上鸣警官退开，摆手加上摇头，脸上却没有反省的样子。害怕倒是有，好像爆豪下一秒就会真的揍上来。
> 
> 轰抬头看着不远处的摄像头，再看看面前两人。这两个人相处得好像旧识，可上鸣警官显然害怕爆豪。再说监控拍着，如果两个人真有猫腻，断然不敢选在能拍照的地方。
> 
> 国家说着「放任」，实际上还是留着眼睛盯着大家。
> 
> 轰低头看着手里的黑色背心，上面还有白色。轰默默地把背心调换方向，藏起弄脏的部分，挡在腹前遮住自己囚服上的精液。
> 
> 上鸣警官注意到轰的小动作，眼神猥琐地示意爆豪。爆豪瞥了一眼，一把用力按下上鸣警官的后脑勺，嘴上对着轰冷笑：“觉得丢人了？”
> 
> 轰摇摇头，张开小臂，露出自己身上沾了精液的地方。只是背心露出的部分还是纯黑，轰并不打算翻过来。
> 
> 所以说轰在某些细节上真的非常用心。
> 
> 轰表现出来的意思简单易懂。他不觉得自己射精丢人，不觉得当众被爆豪索要会丢人。但轰在意爆豪会不会觉得身上弄了脏东西很讨厌。
> 
> 爆豪松开上鸣警官的脑袋，迎面朝轰走来。然后爆豪脚步连贯地从轰身侧走过：“回去了。”
> 
> 轰看看正对面监狱的围墙，收回视线朝上鸣警官道别，然后快速追上爆豪的脚步。
> 
> “你是不是要越狱？”
> 
> 一回牢房，轰便靠近爆豪，直视对方瞳孔问道：“你是不是想出去？”
> 
> 爆豪并不惊讶轰会问出这句话：“老子想出去多的是办法，用得着越狱？”
> 
> 轰松了一口气，觉得自己的靠山还能再坚挺很久。转而反应过来，轰的音调微震：“你可以出去？从第一二四五监狱出去？”
> 
> “你……你不会是打算被抬着出去吧？”
> 
> “你才想死呢！”爆豪骂了一句，走到盥洗台洗手：“老子要出去也是名正言顺活着出去。”
> 
> 轰抿抿唇：“你也是被冤枉进来的？”
> 
> “呵，你说呢？”
> 
> 爆豪的瞳孔还是那么干净，浑身气质完全不像是犯过罪的人。
> 
> 没想到大名鼎鼎的爆心地真的是被冤枉进来的。
> 
> “你是被诬陷了什么罪？”
> 
> 爆豪眯起眼，甩甩手上的水滴，带着危险到窒息的压迫感靠近轰：“你不知道老子被诬陷的什么罪？”
> 
> “……不知道。”轰不知死活地又问了一句：“我应该知道吗？”
> 
> 爆豪咬牙切齿的模样像要嚼碎轰的骨头：“你的脑子真没得过病？”
> 
> 轰认真地想了想：“真要说我的脑袋的话，我之前出过一次车祸，昏了一个礼拜，但我醒来身上并没有伤。医生说昏睡是因为受刺激太大，后遗症是轻微脑震荡。”
> 
> “……医生是这么跟你说的？”
> 
> “嗯。”
> 
> “你家属跟你说是车祸？”
> 
> “嗯。”
> 
> 爆豪的表情变得古怪，但里面憎恨和怒火分明：“好，很好。”
> 
> 对方的表情让轰觉得不安，隐约间能察觉到不对劲。可轰又说不上哪里不对，因为爆豪不可能知道自己的事，他比自己更早入狱：“有什么问题吗？”
> 
> “轰焦冻。”
> 
> 爆豪逼着轰后退到床边，后脑勺靠着上铺床杆：“想出狱吗？”
> 
> “什么？”
> 
> “别让老子问第二次。”
> 
> 轰垂下眼睑：“我是故意杀人罪，无期徒刑。”
> 
> 接着轰补充道：“诬陷我的人在外面有钱有势，该打点的都打点好了，我出不去的。”
> 
> “啰啰嗦嗦，”爆豪不耐烦地咂嘴：“你就说想不想。”
> 
> 答案还有问吗？答案当然是……
> 
> “不想。”
> 
> 内心想法说出口，轰便不再遮掩：“我不想出狱。你说你有办法出去，我相信你，可我没有可以跟你交换的利益。就算我出去争回我的一切……是，我可以用那些跟你交换这个出狱的机会。但是爆豪……”
> 
> 轰弯下眉毛，眉间皱起，嘴角要笑不笑：“我没有可以待的地方。”
> 
> “属于我的地方……哪里都没有呀。”
> 
> “争回来的房产你就算不拿走，就算房本上写了我的名字，那也不是我的家。”
> 
> “监狱就是吗？”
> 
> 轰扯出更加难看的笑容：“至少法官说，监狱是我应该待的地方。”
> 
> 爆豪沉默了一会儿，食指关节抵住轰的下巴抬起：“你会来找我并不是因为什么别的原因，而是他们跟你说「你该去卖屁股给爆心地」你才来的。”
> 
> 爆豪说得笃定，轰也不再用什么「想活下去」来遮掩：“是。”
> 
> 爆豪没有立刻生气，轰便接着说下去：“如果这个世界上真的没有属于我的地方，那我活着也多余。可是法官说监狱有我的位置，他们说…我可以待在你的身边。”
> 
> 轰问道：“你要把我送出监狱吗？你是不是不认同他们的话，是不是…我不该待在你身边？”
> 
> 爆豪闭上眼，脸上是轰不明白的痛苦神色：“你怎么了？”
> 
> “……我以为你过得很好。”
> 
> “是呀，大家都以为我过得很好。有钱，有房，有公司。”轰笑了一下：“我也觉得我过得很好。”
> 
> “不，一点都不好，你过得一点都不好。”
> 
> 爆豪摇摇头，一拳砸在旁边的床杆上。床杆凹陷，爆豪的指骨发红：“老子早该注意到的……要是那时候冷静点，要是那时候没有接受……该死的、老子一定不会放过他们！”
> 
> 爆豪的样子实在怪异，现在就连轰都能觉察出怪异的原因。轰抿抿唇：“爆豪，你是不是认识我？”
> 
> “认识？”爆豪看向轰的视线里夹杂太多情感，太多轰不明白的情感：“我们何止认识？”
> 
> “轰焦冻，我们上过床。我们真枪实弹地滚过床单，去年年初，一月十一日，你的生日当天，在FIX酒吧。”
> 
> 爆豪看着轰惊讶的表情，无奈又好笑：“这就惊讶了？”
> 
> 接下来爆豪的每句话都洗刷了轰的三观和记忆，一个雷接着一个雷击中轰，电得轰没有任何思考能力。
> 
> “你知道吗，老子是强奸罪判进来的。”
> 
> “强奸谁猜到了吗？”
> 
> “起诉老子强奸的人是你，轰焦冻，就是你。”
> 
> “可那晚上邀请老子上床的人也是你。”
> 
> “主动的是你，起诉的是你……一直都是你。”
> 
> 到嘴的那句「你说谎」迟迟说不出口，轰想要反驳，隐约却知道爆豪说的是真的。
> 
> 没有根据的，相信爆豪说的话。
> 
> 轰把嘴唇咬得发白，半晌，等到爆豪一句无力的轻叹：“如果是因为那场「车祸」你忘了我们上床的事……那你还记得我们是高中三年的同学吗？”
> 
> 爆豪看轰的模样就知道对方不记得：“也是，你从以前就是这副自大混蛋的样子，谁都不放在眼里。”
> 
> “爆豪，我……”轰不知道说什么，抿抿唇：“抱歉。”
> 
> 爆豪退开，别开的脸上尽是无奈和自嘲。
> 
> “去年一月十一日……我记得那个人拉着我庆生。我在去酒吧的路上出了车祸……你说，你在那天晚上和我上了床？”
> 
> “你喝醉…或者说被人下了药。老子那天晚上也在酒吧，你他妈摔进老子包厢又跑出去，跌跌撞撞在舞池里走，老子把你带了出去。”
> 
> “我被下了药，向你求欢？”
> 
> 爆豪“嗯”了一声。想起那天晚上浑身泛红的人，无力的手搭在自己的肩上，里面却夹得很紧。
> 
> 甩开脑子里不和谐的东西，爆豪呼出一口气：“你从不去酒吧。”
> 
> “那天……我也很惊讶。我没想到他会提议帮我庆生。”
> 
> “他？”
> 
> “名义上的哥哥。”言语里没有亲昵，也没有憎恨。轰对这个人的态度就跟陌生人一样：“领养的哥哥，跟我的关系一直不好。那天说缓和关系，说如果想要今后好好相处，就要体验他的生活……他给了我酒吧地址。”
> 
> “没怀疑过？”
> 
> “怀疑过，但没想到在过红绿灯的时候会有车迎面撞过来……然后我就没有记忆了。”
> 
> “车灯查过吗，魔术师常用的那些催眠把戏。”
> 
> “没查过，也许是。冬季天黑得早，我出门的时候已经很晚了。”过了一会儿，轰问道：“你被冤枉了，你不查吗？”
> 
> “你的话，有能力查清楚真相才对。”轰直起身体，后脑勺离开床杆：“爆豪，你为什么要进来？”


	4. （三）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooc  
> 自己避雷

> ****第三章** **
> 
> 监狱的地板粗糙冰凉，入狱的时候已经快秋天了。上学那会儿轰的成绩很好，地理自然学得好。可是过了这么多年，轰早就不记得这儿是什么气候，入秋会刮什么风，湿冷还是干冷。
> 
> 轰瑟缩在地板上，没有安全感地蜷缩在角落。身边有一个不熟悉的狱霸，轰本该再警惕几天，可轰意外地躺下就睡。绷紧的神经在意识到身边的狱霸叫做「爆豪胜己」的时候松懈，轰沉沉地陷入睡眠。
> 
> 再醒来的时候轰已经睡在床上了。
> 
> 爆豪从洗漱间走出来，走到对面的靠椅上架着腿坐下：“半边脸你可真是优秀，一觉睡到晚饭，老子让你住进来，现在还得伺候你吃睡是吧？”
> 
> 轰迷糊地坐起来，刚睡醒还有点懵。这一觉睡得舒服，连梦都没有做，起来也不觉得头疼。看着爆豪的瞳孔像是幼儿一样纯真，过了会儿才清醒：“啊。”
> 
> “「啊」个屁啊？！睡醒了就起来把上下铺的被子换了。老子可不想睡你睡过的。”
> 
> “哦。”轰不急不缓地掀开被子，突然一愣：“是你抱我上来的吗？”
> 
> “除了老子还有谁？你他妈梦里还有个田螺姑娘帮你洗衣做饭啊？”爆豪非常没有耐心：“老子可不想养个病菌在身边，要冻死去外面死。”
> 
> 手心攥着的被褥很柔软，轰愣愣地转过脸看被自己睡出凹陷的枕头。爆豪再次不耐烦地催促，轰这次麻利地将上下被褥换了位置。只是掌心触碰到上铺那床偏硬的被褥时，轰咬了咬下唇，终究没说什么。
> 
> 还没等轰打理好爆豪的床铺，爆豪拽着轰的手臂一把将人拉开，自己动手铺床：“笨手笨脚的，一边去。”
> 
> 轰就站在旁边，看爆豪熟练地把床褥妥帖地塞在床板缝隙，然后折叠好因为轰抱下来而散乱的被子。
> 
> 轰抿抿唇：“…谢谢。”
> 
> “嘁、”爆豪别开脸，表情很凶：“收拾好去吃饭。再他妈有第二次，老子就让你饿死。”
> 
> “原来你在等我吃饭？”
> 
> 爆豪狠狠瞪了一眼轰，刚要骂些什么，轰就识相地低下头：“抱歉，不会有下次了。”
> 
> 爆豪哼了一声，凶巴巴地往外面走，轻易拉开据说应该上锁的牢门。轰也不需要再收拾什么，抿了两口水就快步跟在爆豪身后：“爆豪。”
> 
> 被叫到名字的狱霸将脸微微后仰，还是那副不耐烦地暴躁表情，但脚步放慢：“啊？”
> 
> “谢谢。”
> 
> “你他妈除了会说这两个字，你还会说什么？”
> 
> 轰不知道自己该回答什么，但不能不回答爆豪的问话：“两个字的词的话，还有你的名字。”
> 
> “爆豪。”
> 
> 脸上那副暴躁模样淡去，爆豪转回脸，轻轻哼了一声，气音有些沉。
> 
> 轰默不作声跟在后面，发觉狱霸就是表情不好，意外的脾气很好。
> 
> 沾了爆心地的光，轰也拿到了一份热乎的精致晚饭。配置比爆心地差一些，但轰已经不计较狱警细心区分的阶级差了。
> 
> 爆豪和轰的吃相都很好，很容易就能看出两个人在入狱以前是上级社会有教养的贵公子。不过仔细看的话两人还是有区别的。轰更像是接受严格教育、苛刻律己培养出来的，加上他那副淡漠的慢性子，光是吃相就拒人千里。可偏偏轰能把监狱餐吃出满汉全席米其林餐厅推荐菜一样的美味样。比起他这张脸和气质，轰吃东西的满足样更引人垂涎。
> 
> 爆豪吃饭比较快，吃完了在那儿支着手臂看自己新招的狱友，或者说新来的性奴……或者别的身份。爆豪并不能很好地定义轰在自己身边的地位，他对轰的了解可能比轰自己都多。但对方不会知道这些事，不是因为爆豪不说，也不是因为轰不去查。
> 
> 爆豪有很多事想要找轰要说法，可这个人一副诚实纯真的样子，爆豪知道自己什么答案都不会得到。
> 
> 当初说要死心，说要报复，可轰真的来到自己面前，爆豪又狠不下心去折腾对方。
> 
> 真是犯贱。
> 
> 碰上轰焦冻，爆豪胜己总在犯贱。
> 
> 放下筷子，轰双手合十，礼貌地开口：“我吃饱了，谢谢款待。”
> 
> 爆豪嗤笑出声：“这么讲礼，早上喂你喝牛奶的时候怎么不作揖？”
> 
> “…我说过谢谢的。”
> 
> “哦？”爆豪邪气地勾起嘴角，猩红色瞳孔里满是调戏的意味：“道谢是为了这件事？”
> 
> 轰不得已认真回忆了早上的事，然后更加认真地低头认错：“抱歉，我记错了。”
> 
> 对方一本正经反倒让爆豪不好发作。爆豪支着脸仿佛在想什么，轰盯了一会儿眼前的餐盘，自觉拿过对方的一起端去回收台。回来的时候爆豪还在那儿想事情，轰便坐在爆豪旁边安静待着。
> 
> 周围的人在细碎讨论乱七八糟的事，但视线时不时往轰的身上游走。即便他们嘴里说着风马牛不相及的事，轰也能猜到里面固定词代指的肯定是自己，那些污言秽语也一定是在暗讽自己。
> 
> 爆豪刚刚考虑完事情，回神便察觉到轰揪着自己背心的边缘扯了扯，像撒娇、情绪却比撒娇淡定，语气与其说恳求、不如说柔软：“爆豪，我们回去吧。”
> 
> 爆豪愣住了。
> 
> 轰在说什么？
> 
> 「爆豪，我们回去吧」……？
> 
> 这是从轰焦冻嘴里说出来的？
> 
> 那个「爆豪」……是自己吗？
> 
> 爆豪觉得自己特别智障，从未如此觉得自己那么傻。就算轰说了这句话又这样，就算他嘴里的「爆豪」是自己又怎样？
> 
> 这个轰焦冻是脑子有病、瞧不起人、自大的半边混蛋，是把自己……
> 
> 爆豪觉得自己一定也病了，不然也不会因为这么一句话就乱了刚理好的思绪。
> 
> “吃完就睡，老子养的是猪吗？”爆豪勉强稳住情绪，不顾轰抓着自己的衣角，站起身往外走。
> 
> 衣角从手心溜出，爆豪的嘴巴说话太难听。轰跟着站起来，拿过桌上分到的两个橘子。
> 
> 劳动区还有犯人在工作，爆豪沿着墙边散步。
> 
> 轰盯着手上两个橘子，至今都没弄清公橘子和母橘子怎么分。这两个橘子一个有脐，一个没有，两个显然是一对夫妻。轰不知道哪个更甜，不敢擅自递过去给爆豪。
> 
> “爆豪，这两个橘子哪个是母的？我听说母橘子比较甜，你要不要挑一……”
> 
> 爆豪的身体压上来，靠近的嘴唇避开轰的唇，张嘴咬在轰的脸颊上。轰的脸看上去皮薄，实际上有肉。齿间柔软，门牙厮磨了一会儿，爆豪略尖的犬齿往后咬住轰的耳垂。舌尖从耳垂后方舔到前面，含住小巧的耳垂吸吮，最后舔到耳根。
> 
> 轰浑身僵硬，两个橘子被牢牢抓在手里。轰从不知道自己的耳朵竟然如此敏感，也不知道被舔耳朵会有麻麻的、像细微电流刺激的感觉。
> 
> 若不是手里握着橘子，轰几乎想伸手推开爆豪。也正是因为这两个橘子，轰留有一丝理智，记起自己和爆豪的关系。
> 
> 爆豪的唇舌沿着脖颈动脉往下，密密麻麻的啃咬落在凸起的致命点上。犬齿尖锐，似乎下一秒就会刺破自己的肌肤，吸食自己的血液。
> 
> 左手摸上轰的脖颈，粗糙的拇指有茧，指腹摩着喉结按压打转，轰连低喘都没法连贯出声。
> 
> 喉结往下按住锁骨间的凹陷，隔着囚服布料摸到胸肌中缝。轰全身的肌肉都很紧致，薄薄一层覆在身上。胸肌只有浅浅的形状，爆豪的手指往左，按压在左边小小的乳头上。
> 
> “嗯…”轰哼出一声，乳头被按得重了：“疼。”
> 
> 原来牢房里的零号们总是娇嗔地喊疼，轰不知道这是不是情趣，反正自己真的觉着疼。
> 
> 爆豪不觉得怜惜，把食指也按上去上下摩擦乳晕。囚服质地差，磨上去生疼。轰皱着眉，想想自己的身份，抬起手臂架在爆豪的肩膀上：“爆豪。”
> 
> 爆豪的右手从囚衣下摆伸进去抚摸轰的后背。爆豪的手掌大，手指也长，灵活的动作并没有猜测中的游刃有余，似乎带着急切。
> 
> 爆豪不想低头，不想弯曲膝盖蹲下来品尝对方。右手直接从脊柱往下摸到尾椎，顺溜地往下探进囚裤，摸了几把圆润的屁股以后托着整个屁股把轰抬起来。
> 
> 右侧的裤边因为爆豪的动作滑落到屁股下，左侧包着半个屁股。失重又没有支点，轰不得已往前靠，双腿交叠夹住爆豪的腰胯。
> 
> 囊袋压在爆豪的掌心，轰不自在地合拢膝盖，想要舒展身体却又因为爆豪在胸口的肆虐卸力。
> 
> 轰闭着眼，偶尔眯开一条缝，看见劳动区的人在往这边看。
> 
> 托着屁股的手的手腕微微打转，囊袋只因这样的挪动就舒服到性器挺立。龟头撑着囚衣下摆，爆豪低头就能看到轰耸起的囚服，以及半露在外的肉粉色柱身。
> 
> 爆豪右手的食指滑进轰的臀缝，曲起的手指慢慢伸直，还没完全伸直就摸到一个凹陷的褶皱。
> 
> 腰间察觉到桎梏，爆豪的唇舌离开轰右边的乳头。囚服被涎水浸湿。胸口的条纹刚好是白色，囚服又薄，近乎完整的暴露出里面粉色的乳头。
> 
> 另一边的衣服早就被撩起，爆豪的手指已经把左边的乳头蹂躏变肿，红红地挺立起来，撑住衣摆不掉落。而爆豪的左手已经揉捏了好几下腰侧，轰被刺激得尾椎发麻，脸埋在手臂上轻喘。
> 
> 性器发涨，轰没有办法去摸，只能用轻到仿佛气音程度的声音叫对方的名字：“爆豪，疼……”
> 
> “手伸下去，自己摸。”
> 
> 轰苦恼地捏着手心的橘子，那两个已经被轰捏软，甚至渗出汁水。
> 
> 爆豪错以为轰不相信自己，冷哼一声道：“怎么，怕老子摔死你？”
> 
> “不是，”轰的声音没有平日里的冷淡：“橘子……”
> 
> “随便丢一个。”
> 
> 轰掂量了一下两只手上橘子漏汁的程度。右手的橘子落地，轰来不及可惜，手往下撩起囚服，沾满汁水的手握上自己的阴茎。
> 
> 爆豪的食指不规矩地摩擦穴口，茧子摩擦褶皱打圈，指甲抵进入口又退出来，反复几次，倏地捅进一个关节。
> 
> “呃嗯——”
> 
> 白灼射在爆豪和自己的衣服上，混着黏腻的橘子汁沾在手上。轰喘了好几下：“抱歉…弄脏了你的衣服。”
> 
> 爆豪手臂力气大，右手将轰的屁股托得更高，食指也顺势进入更深。嘴里含着轰左边的乳头，犬齿用力咬了一下以后松开：“你洗。”
> 
> 轰点点头。正当轰以为爆豪会在这里要了自己的时候，爆豪手劲一松，将轰放了下来。
> 
> 轰刚射过，双腿有点软，搭着爆豪的肩缓了几秒。视线里那个坠落的橘子彻底不能吃了，手上这个也被捏成了泥。轰愧疚地看向爆豪，张开嘴想要道歉。
> 
> 爆豪不等轰开口，抓过轰的手腕，舌尖舔上手指的橘子汁。轰一怔，橘子掉落在地上。爆豪顺着手指舔到手掌的汁水。淡橙色半透明的汁水黏腻，缓缓滑落，一颗晶莹的汁水滴落在爆豪探出的红色舌尖上。轰白皙的手指甚至成了橘子汁最好的杯托。高级餐厅的玻璃杯也不比轰的手指精致。汁水顺着掌心纹路，爆豪舔过生命线和爱情线。
> 
> 刚才被爆豪那样抚摸挑逗，轰只因生理反应而脸红。现在爆豪只是舔了一下手上的橘子汁，动作也不算过分，轰却莫名红了脸。
> 
> 想要缩回手，手腕却被爆豪牢牢抓住，手指也在爆豪嘴里进出。
> 
> 爆豪吻至轰的手腕内侧，像吸食汁水的收尾。
> 
> 也像亲吻。
> 
> “这个比较甜，”爆豪松开轰的手腕：“这个季节的公橘子是酸的，母橘子才甜。”
> 
> “嗯？”轰没反应过来，下意识回了一句：“哦。”
> 
> “裤子拉上。”
> 
> 爆豪说完又觉得轰笨手笨脚动作慢，自己双手一拉把轰的裤子提上去。
> 
> “爆豪，你的…没关系吗？”轰不瞎，看得见爆豪跨间鼓起的山包。
> 
> “闭嘴。”
> 
> 轰不会傻到主动去舔别人的性器。之前是为了生存，现在爆豪不强迫，轰自然不想再体验一次口腔被撑爆、喉咙被捅穿的感觉。
> 
> 爆豪走了两步，抬手脱掉沾了轰精液的背心，往后丢给对方。
> 
> 轰接住，抬头看爆豪走在前面。爆豪的肌肉锻炼得非常漂亮。背后的斜方肌、三角肌……每一块肌肉都能搬上健身房的宣传海报。
> 
> 监狱长……是叫峰田吧？
> 
> 轰纠正自己曾经的观点，峰田没说对。
> 
> 爆心地不是狮子。
> 
> 这个人肌骨优雅得像豹子，浑身像狮子一样充满力量。可他既不是豹子，也不是狮子。
> 
> 他是什么呢？
> 
> 爆豪走了两圈，轰先前还想着些有的没的，回过神发现爆豪在带着自己逛监狱。
> 
> 逛监狱。
> 
> 爆豪不管到哪儿都畅通无阻，有门的时候狱警还会争先恐后过来抢着开门。
> 
> 轰不再愣神，默不作声地跟在爆豪身后走地图。爆豪走得很细，遇到一些偏僻角落还会逗留一会儿。五指张开贴在有污垢的墙上，偏过脸责备轰走得太慢。
> 
> 有时候轰会转头观望四周，一不小心撞在爆豪后背。鼻尖贴到爆豪的后脖子，轰才意识到原来爆豪真的比自己高很多：“你几岁呀？”
> 
> 语气就像在问小孩子。
> 
> 爆豪报了一个数字，轰摸摸鼻头：“你的年纪比我小呀。”
> 
> “年纪比你小怎么了？”爆豪一点也不意外，像是早就知道轰的年纪。他不在意年龄差，嘴角还勾起一丝弧度：“你怎么不说你那里比老子小？”
> 
> 爆豪的视线直白不遮掩，调笑比情欲重。轰自然知道爆豪在说什么，也不羞：“人各有差。”
> 
> 对方还想再调戏几句，轰看见爆豪身后走来的上鸣警官。上鸣警官总在吹口哨，见到爆豪还大着胆子勾住肩膀：“我就说这小子对你胃口吧。怎么样，好吃吗？”
> 
> 爆豪一点也不客气，挥开对方的手臂：“白痴脸你想死吗？”
> 
> “不不不，那还是不想的。”上鸣警官退开，摆手加上摇头，脸上却没有反省的样子。害怕倒是有，好像爆豪下一秒就会真的揍上来。
> 
> 轰抬头看着不远处的摄像头，再看看面前两人。这两个人相处得好像旧识，可上鸣警官显然害怕爆豪。再说监控拍着，如果两个人真有猫腻，断然不敢选在能拍照的地方。
> 
> 国家说着「放任」，实际上还是留着眼睛盯着大家。
> 
> 轰低头看着手里的黑色背心，上面还有白色。轰默默地把背心调换方向，藏起弄脏的部分，挡在腹前遮住自己囚服上的精液。
> 
> 上鸣警官注意到轰的小动作，眼神猥琐地示意爆豪。爆豪瞥了一眼，一把用力按下上鸣警官的后脑勺，嘴上对着轰冷笑：“觉得丢人了？”
> 
> 轰摇摇头，张开小臂，露出自己身上沾了精液的地方。只是背心露出的部分还是纯黑，轰并不打算翻过来。
> 
> 所以说轰在某些细节上真的非常用心。
> 
> 轰表现出来的意思简单易懂。他不觉得自己射精丢人，不觉得当众被爆豪索要会丢人。但轰在意爆豪会不会觉得身上弄了脏东西很讨厌。
> 
> 爆豪松开上鸣警官的脑袋，迎面朝轰走来。然后爆豪脚步连贯地从轰身侧走过：“回去了。”
> 
> 轰看看正对面监狱的围墙，收回视线朝上鸣警官道别，然后快速追上爆豪的脚步。
> 
> “你是不是要越狱？”
> 
> 一回牢房，轰便靠近爆豪，直视对方瞳孔问道：“你是不是想出去？”
> 
> 爆豪并不惊讶轰会问出这句话：“老子想出去多的是办法，用得着越狱？”
> 
> 轰松了一口气，觉得自己的靠山还能再坚挺很久。转而反应过来，轰的音调微震：“你可以出去？从第一二四五监狱出去？”
> 
> “你……你不会是打算被抬着出去吧？”
> 
> “你才想死呢！”爆豪骂了一句，走到盥洗台洗手：“老子要出去也是名正言顺活着出去。”
> 
> 轰抿抿唇：“你也是被冤枉进来的？”
> 
> “呵，你说呢？”
> 
> 爆豪的瞳孔还是那么干净，浑身气质完全不像是犯过罪的人。
> 
> 没想到大名鼎鼎的爆心地真的是被冤枉进来的。
> 
> “你是被诬陷了什么罪？”
> 
> 爆豪眯起眼，甩甩手上的水滴，带着危险到窒息的压迫感靠近轰：“你不知道老子被诬陷的什么罪？”
> 
> “……不知道。”轰不知死活地又问了一句：“我应该知道吗？”
> 
> 爆豪咬牙切齿的模样像要嚼碎轰的骨头：“你的脑子真没得过病？”
> 
> 轰认真地想了想：“真要说我的脑袋的话，我之前出过一次车祸，昏了一个礼拜，但我醒来身上并没有伤。医生说昏睡是因为受刺激太大，后遗症是轻微脑震荡。”
> 
> “……医生是这么跟你说的？”
> 
> “嗯。”
> 
> “你家属跟你说是车祸？”
> 
> “嗯。”
> 
> 爆豪的表情变得古怪，但里面憎恨和怒火分明：“好，很好。”
> 
> 对方的表情让轰觉得不安，隐约间能察觉到不对劲。可轰又说不上哪里不对，因为爆豪不可能知道自己的事，他比自己更早入狱：“有什么问题吗？”
> 
> “轰焦冻。”
> 
> 爆豪逼着轰后退到床边，后脑勺靠着上铺床杆：“想出狱吗？”
> 
> “什么？”
> 
> “别让老子问第二次。”
> 
> 轰垂下眼睑：“我是故意杀人罪，无期徒刑。”
> 
> 接着轰补充道：“诬陷我的人在外面有钱有势，该打点的都打点好了，我出不去的。”
> 
> “啰啰嗦嗦，”爆豪不耐烦地咂嘴：“你就说想不想。”
> 
> 答案还有问吗？答案当然是……
> 
> “不想。”
> 
> 内心想法说出口，轰便不再遮掩：“我不想出狱。你说你有办法出去，我相信你，可我没有可以跟你交换的利益。就算我出去争回我的一切……是，我可以用那些跟你交换这个出狱的机会。但是爆豪……”
> 
> 轰弯下眉毛，眉间皱起，嘴角要笑不笑：“我没有可以待的地方。”
> 
> “属于我的地方……哪里都没有呀。”
> 
> “争回来的房产你就算不拿走，就算房本上写了我的名字，那也不是我的家。”
> 
> “监狱就是吗？”
> 
> 轰扯出更加难看的笑容：“至少法官说，监狱是我应该待的地方。”
> 
> 爆豪沉默了一会儿，食指关节抵住轰的下巴抬起：“你会来找我并不是因为什么别的原因，而是他们跟你说「你该去卖屁股给爆心地」你才来的。”
> 
> 爆豪说得笃定，轰也不再用什么「想活下去」来遮掩：“是。”
> 
> 爆豪没有立刻生气，轰便接着说下去：“如果这个世界上真的没有属于我的地方，那我活着也多余。可是法官说监狱有我的位置，他们说…我可以待在你的身边。”
> 
> 轰问道：“你要把我送出监狱吗？你是不是不认同他们的话，是不是…我不该待在你身边？”
> 
> 爆豪闭上眼，脸上是轰不明白的痛苦神色：“你怎么了？”
> 
> “……我以为你过得很好。”
> 
> “是呀，大家都以为我过得很好。有钱，有房，有公司。”轰笑了一下：“我也觉得我过得很好。”
> 
> “不，一点都不好，你过得一点都不好。”
> 
> 爆豪摇摇头，一拳砸在旁边的床杆上。床杆凹陷，爆豪的指骨发红：“老子早该注意到的……要是那时候冷静点，要是那时候没有接受……该死的、老子一定不会放过他们！”
> 
> 爆豪的样子实在怪异，现在就连轰都能觉察出怪异的原因。轰抿抿唇：“爆豪，你是不是认识我？”
> 
> “认识？”爆豪看向轰的视线里夹杂太多情感，太多轰不明白的情感：“我们何止认识？”
> 
> “轰焦冻，我们上过床。我们真枪实弹地滚过床单，去年年初，一月十一日，你的生日当天，在FIX酒吧。”
> 
> 爆豪看着轰惊讶的表情，无奈又好笑：“这就惊讶了？”
> 
> 接下来爆豪的每句话都洗刷了轰的三观和记忆，一个雷接着一个雷击中轰，电得轰没有任何思考能力。
> 
> “你知道吗，老子是强奸罪判进来的。”
> 
> “强奸谁猜到了吗？”
> 
> “起诉老子强奸的人是你，轰焦冻，就是你。”
> 
> “可那晚上邀请老子上床的人也是你。”
> 
> “主动的是你，起诉的是你……一直都是你。”
> 
> 到嘴的那句「你说谎」迟迟说不出口，轰想要反驳，隐约却知道爆豪说的是真的。
> 
> 没有根据的，相信爆豪说的话。
> 
> 轰把嘴唇咬得发白，半晌，等到爆豪一句无力的轻叹：“如果是因为那场「车祸」你忘了我们上床的事……那你还记得我们是高中三年的同学吗？”
> 
> 爆豪看轰的模样就知道对方不记得：“也是，你从以前就是这副自大混蛋的样子，谁都不放在眼里。”
> 
> “爆豪，我……”轰不知道说什么，抿抿唇：“抱歉。”
> 
> 爆豪退开，别开的脸上尽是无奈和自嘲。
> 
> “去年一月十一日……我记得那个人拉着我庆生。我在去酒吧的路上出了车祸……你说，你在那天晚上和我上了床？”
> 
> “你喝醉…或者说被人下了药。老子那天晚上也在酒吧，你他妈摔进老子包厢又跑出去，跌跌撞撞在舞池里走，老子把你带了出去。”
> 
> “我被下了药，向你求欢？”
> 
> 爆豪“嗯”了一声。想起那天晚上浑身泛红的人，无力的手搭在自己的肩上，里面却夹得很紧。
> 
> 甩开脑子里不和谐的东西，爆豪呼出一口气：“你从不去酒吧。”
> 
> “那天……我也很惊讶。我没想到他会提议帮我庆生。”
> 
> “他？”
> 
> “名义上的哥哥。”言语里没有亲昵，也没有憎恨。轰对这个人的态度就跟陌生人一样：“领养的哥哥，跟我的关系一直不好。那天说缓和关系，说如果想要今后好好相处，就要体验他的生活……他给了我酒吧地址。”
> 
> “没怀疑过？”
> 
> “怀疑过，但没想到在过红绿灯的时候会有车迎面撞过来……然后我就没有记忆了。”
> 
> “车灯查过吗，魔术师常用的那些催眠把戏。”
> 
> “没查过，也许是。冬季天黑得早，我出门的时候已经很晚了。”过了一会儿，轰问道：“你被冤枉了，你不查吗？”
> 
> “你的话，有能力查清楚真相才对。”轰直起身体，后脑勺离开床杆：“爆豪，你为什么要进来？”


End file.
